Itsumo
by Alden-san
Summary: Sakura wakes up, and decides to surprise Naruto... but what happens when it doesn't work the way she plans? Follow the lives of the Leaf Village Ninjas in their ordinary life, except suddenly, people are going missing! What is happening? Why?(Ch. 13 up!)
1. Chapter one: Kiss?

Itsumo  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, etc. Don't sure me, I have no money.  
  
Note: This is my first Naruto fic. I'm not sticking with an actual pairing yet, although one pairing may seem to be a main one...  
  
Chapter One: Kiss  
  
Date: March 21st  
  
"Why so early..." I moaned, as I got up. I had to wake up earlier than the rest of Team 7, because I lived furthur away, and needed to walk (Diet!) to the mission site. I really hated it, but I knew that if I didn't shape up, Sasuke would never notice me.  
  
I stopped, rested my head on my pillow, and thought about the what ifs... What if Sasuke liked me, and showed it? What if he kissed me? What if he'd take me on dates, like other boys did?  
  
Then I sobered up. Sasuke was obsessed with his ONE goal, and it wasn't me. Unless I could beat that down or help him reach it, he wouldn't EVER notice me (or any other girl). Some think I'm actually as crazy as I look when I'm around him... that's only to annoy Ino-pig, who has as much chance at Sasuke as Naruto...  
  
I got up, refreshed myself, took a shower, and headed out. It was a long time to get there, and I always bought MY lunch on the way, after hand-making Sasuke's. My mom thought I ate my own lunches... otherwise I wouldn't be able to include the nice stuff, like cinnamon muffins, or tea packages (we usually stop at Kakashi's for lunch, and he has an automatic kettle). Sasuke, seemingly not botherring to get his own lunch, eats the ones I give him, oh-so-wonderfully made ones.  
  
As I walked, I stopped into a shop that sold charms. Naruto had given me a charm bracelet for my birthday (which Sasuke had forgotten...AGAIN), so I decided to get a charm or two. I looked through them, and decided on four different ones: A book, a cherry (or sakura) blossom, a kunai, and a bowl. They reminded me of my teammates. I smile a little, and remembered that I'd be late if I didn't hurry.  
  
When I got there, nobody was there, even though I was fifteen minutes late... Then I checked the big clock in the distance. I was an hour early! I quickly set my watch, and waited.  
  
Sasuke came within five minues, saw me, and sat down. "Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!" I yelled, hugging him. Oddly, he didn't push back as much as usual... I pulled away, and went to sit down. I looked in the distance for any sight of my other teammates.  
  
"Sakura-saaaaaan!" Naruto yelled as he came bounding down the path towards me, cheery smile on his face.  
  
'At 7am in the morning, no wonder I always hits him' I think to myself 'Why doesn't he shut up... This'll make him confused..."  
  
As Naruto bounded towards me, I jumped at him, wrapping my arms around his neck, my legs arouind his body, restraining his arms. As he landed, with me sitting/hugging on him, I said...  
  
"Naruto-kun, you're hot!"  
  
I then leaned over and pressed my lips against his. Suddenly, I found out why someone would want Naruto, amidst all the headaches he'd cause, if they tried... Naruto's kiss, although somewhat wawkward, was long and sweet, and it tasted like bubble gum and ramen at the same time. I pulled my lips away, leaving Naruto speechless, almost speechless myself. But Sauke caught my eye... was that a jealous look that he had, before his face reverted back to normal? I couldn't be sure.  
  
I got up, brushed myself off, walked over to Sasuke, and yelled in his face, "Ohayoooooooooooooooooo Sasuke-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" I felt something sharp bonk me on the head. "Ohayou, Sakura," Hatake Kakashi, my ninja leader said, in his morning voice. "Why's Naruto lying down, dazed like he got run over?"  
  
"Ask her, she's the one who did it," Sasuke said, pointing his thumb at me. I blushed, then stopped and looked at Kakashi.  
  
"It mst be something, because you didn`t even yell at me for being late!" Kakashi laughed.  
  
"I... only wanted to surprise him... I kissed him-" I said, interrupted by Sasuke, who interjected,  
  
"She didn't just KISS him, no, she had to leap on him, tell him he was extremely hot, and smooch him to death." I couldn't believe my ears. Sasuke sounded jealous... slightly, at least.   
  
"Did Sasuke just say the word smooch? Or am I still knocked out... I had a dream, where Sakura leapt on me and kissed me..." Naruto said, sitting up.  
  
"This is interesting..." Kakashi said, looking around. "You guys still aren't as interesting as my book-" Kakashi stopped, interrupted by my yell of "Sensei!", as I smacked him, and he was left lying on the floor.  
  
"That's just sick," Naruto said, scrunching his face in disgust. The thought of him... and me...   
  
"Naruto!" I yelled a him, hoping to make him stop. He almost got ME thinking about it! That's disgusting!  
  
"Guys..." Kakashi-sensei said, getting up and rubbing his head, "We need to start our missions. Our first one is to clean out old Mrs. Kuzaki's attic. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah!" Naruto yelled, as I got up. Sasuke just asked, "Where?"  
  
"Up near the academy!" Kakashi said, runnng into the distance. "Kakashi-sensei!" I called, running after him towards the academy.  
  
~~~  
  
I don't know if anyone else wrote something like this, but I assure you I wrote this myself. Are the characters OOC?Please, no flames... constructive criticism is welcomed. Is this short? Tll me, and I'll try to make the next one bigger. 


	2. Chapter two: Jealousy?

Itsumo  
  
Disclaimer: Although I wish Sakura...err...Naruto was mine, it isn't... Otherwise, I would be writing REAL Naruto right now..  
  
Note: This is the first chapter, rewritten in someone else's eyes, from the point Naruto comes bounding up the road... Guess who!  
  
Chapter Two: Jealousy?  
  
Date: March 21st  
  
I saw the site ahead... I was so tired...  
  
"Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!" Sakura yelled, hugging me, after I sat down. Instead of pushing her away, I was so tired that I let her. It wasn't unpleseant, just, I was too tired to push her away, I guess.   
  
"Sakura-saaaaaan!" Naruto yelled as he came bounding down the path, filling my head with noise. The bringer of headaches, that's Naruto...  
  
"Dobe," I whisper under my breath, so no-one hears me. If it was me he was bounding to, he'd probably have a kunai, ready to whip at me, to distract me from a coming Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone) move. I'd then beat him into the ground. But since he was bounding to Sakura, he'd have his arms out streched, etc. Meaning Sakura would pound him into the ground. That's why she got that weird smile on her face... that's why she looked ready to jump, that's why she landed on him, her arms wrapped around him, then sitting on him, with her face was squished against his... WHAT!  
  
'Oh my god," I thought to myself. 'Did she call Naruto... HOT!?!" I backed up a step. I was amazed. I thought I had Sakura dying for me, and then... then the thought hit me -- 'Was she joking?'  
  
As my face contorted into an angry, annoyed stare, Sakura looked up. I immeadiately set myself to my 'I'm bored' look. This was unsettling! Did she...?  
  
I had been trying to find someone for years, someone who would match me up perfectly, who was skilled in the areas where I was faulted... Someone whocould help me find the destroyer of my clan, and kill him. Then I saw Sakura Haruno. Her forehead was slightly larger than most, but that was probably needed to accomidate all of the knowledge she kept in there. Her Chakra control was greater than mine, and she could get in where extremely good-looking girls couldn't without attracting attention. Yet she could attract attention if she wanted.  
  
I knew I'd never get her if I was forward, so I ignored her, along with every other girl in existance. It worked, and she was falling for me perfectly... Except for Uzumaki Naruto,and his clumsy bravery. She was probably starting to like him already. But this was the first time she'd had a chance to maybe see that I was more than that not-intersted attitude I gave... Did she? No, she couldn't have...  
  
"Ohayoooooooooooooooooo Sasuke-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" A voice pierced my thoughts... Sakura, who had been sitting on a dazed Naruto moments earlier, had come to scream a greeting in my face, before getting bonked on the head with a book... A familiar book, held by a familiar hand, followed by a familiar voice, Hatake Kakashi, my sensei and team leader, who was greeting Sakura with an, "Ohayou Sakura," then proceeded with a very awkward question, "Why's Naruto lying down, dazed like he got run over?"  
  
I pointed her out, and she murmered out a response. I must have used a word out of my regular vocabulary, because Naruto sat up an exclaimed about how I had used the word 'Smooch', and about his wonderful dream about Sakura. I also hadn't managed to keep the bitter jealousy out of my tone, it seems, because Sakura looked at me strangely. Kakashi made a sick comment about his book, and everyone was making exclamations of disgust, and Sakura smashed him down onto the ground hard, probably bruising him. He explained about the next mission, and how it was just cleaning out an old lady's attic. Stupid... Why waste us on these jobs? How could I get stronger stuck with useless village helping-out jobs? Instead of yelling, I just did what I usually do: I asked where. He just replied, in his boring voice, "Near the academy."  
  
So I sped off, knowing he meant the ninja academy that we had graduated from not long ago. I decided on taking a different route than my teammates (who would take at least two hours longer than me getting there, Kakashi would lead them in a meery chase of Let's-get-lost...), over the rooftops, through the playground, past the training grounds and I was there, ready to slip in the attic window, unnoticed by anyone. Now, I could scout out the area before the rest. That way, I could do the mission faster when they did get here.  
  
If I had been more observant, I would've noticed a boy sitting in a bush. A very loud-mouthed boy, who was well-known (but not extremely popular), who just happened to get out of academy early. Konohomaru!  
  
I also would've noticed him peering his eyes at me, watching as I slipped into old Kuzaki's attic window. He shouldn't have been there, but he was. And he noticed.   
  
I looked around the attc, without actually cleaning anything. It was a complete and disgraceful mess. Furniture piled on furniture, garbage all over, half a bed in the corner. It was horrible. I couldn't believe that someone was this messy! Then, I noticed a grubby little box on the floor. I picked it up and examined it thouroughly. What was a box like this (Velvet and stone, with metal hinges. Stopped being made 10-15 years ago) doing in this grubby attic? Then, I flipped the lid and looked inside. I smiled and slipped it into my pocket, then slid out into the street and the nearby Ichiraku Ramen, still thinking about the box in my pocket, and it's content.  
  
March 28th was only a week away...  
  
~~~  
  
Note: March 28th is Sakura's B-day  
  
Now... I don't know whether NaruSaku will continue... Review, please! Did I get Sasuke believable? Does it need work?  
  
Thanks to radicalL, Cookie6 and Sharingan Sasuke for the kind reviews. If someone isn't mentioned, and is there, that's because this was still being posted before I saw them. 


	3. Chapter three: Ramen

Itsumo  
  
Disclaimer: Although I wish Sakura...err...Naruto was mine, it isn't... Otherwise, I would be writing REAL Naruto right now..  
  
Note: This is from ANOTHER person's eyes, from the point the first chapter ended  
  
Chapter Three: Ramen  
  
Date: March 21st  
  
"Come on, keep coming... You'll never catch up," I taunted my students, as I ran ahead of them. I always give them the run-around on the first mission of the day. I like a good workout in the mornings. They've never caught me yet! I pulled out my book, entitled "Make-out Paradise volume IV" (new release!) and started reading. As I hopped from place to place, I finally stopped in front of Ichiraku Ramen.   
  
Ichiraku was a well-kept place, with good service and above-average ramen quality. I really liked it. Not like Iruka, but...  
  
"Lunch on me, guys!" I called back. "But where's Sasuke?"  
  
"Here," Sasuke simply stated, standing at the door of Ichiraku. "You guys coming? Your ramens getting cold. Sensei, you owe me some money anyways, why not pay it all back now?"  
  
Darn. Sasuke remembered. I had borrowed some money from Sasuke to buy a present for someone, who had a birthday soon. Now Sasuke was maiking sure I was repaying him.  
  
I pulled out my wallet, and passed him the money. "That enough?" I asked him, trying my best to sound sincere.  
  
"It would be, if you were only paying for the ramen. Pay up, sensei," Sasuke said, glaring at me in his own special way that made you want to do anything he told you to. It was sort of scary, actually.  
  
"Okay, okay Sasuke, you caught me," I said, as I passed him the rest, and turned to my ramen...which wasn't there. "WHO stole my ramen?" I asked my students, looking at each of them. My seat was between Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke had Sakura on the other side of him, and another team of Konoha genins, Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji, were in that order beside Naruto.  
  
"Sensei, you didn't look hungry, you were letting it go cold, and I was still hungry after mine," cried Naruto. Of course it was him, who else would complain if someone else's ramen was getting cold, and would eat it while that person's back was turned.  
  
"Naruto, now sensei doesn't have any... You can have mine, Kakashi-sensei... I'm on a diet anyways..." Sakura said, shoving her ramen towards me. She looked sad to let it go, but glad to give it to me.  
  
I caught it deftly in one hand, and said, "Sakura, thanks. But... you don't need that diet anymore, why do you continue? You might become dangerously skinny and disappear..." I said, by way of dropping an indiscreet compliment.  
  
Sakura's eyes darted to Sasuke, then back to me, as she responded, "Oh, no, sensei, I still have a bit of weight to lose yet." She smiled, but I could see she was pained. 'Is she doing this because of Sasuke? She thinks she need to be thinner? I never knew Sakura was THAT crazy, to put her health on the line like that...  
  
I pulled out my book, and started reading. I had read eight pages when my stomache was full, and I ordered a drink. Once that was finished, I told them we had to get up and do the mission. I put my hands on the counter to push myself up, and my stool suddenly toppled over. "Take THAT, sensei! For the awful images!"  
  
I laid there, dazed, and my head hurt. How could I have been caught by a stupid trick like that? He'd placed a kunai under one of the stool legs, and moved it with Chakra, causing my stool to topple.  
  
"I think it's working... Got the camera, Sakura?" he turned to Sakura.  
  
"Yep, and we'll finally see his face!" Sakura seemed genuinely excited... was my face-cover so annoying, my face so alluringly mysterious?  
  
They leaned down, and Sakura put her hands on my face-cover. She pulled it down hard. It came down...  
  
They all looked at my face shocked...  
  
~~~  
  
This chap's short, I know, but I'll get to work on the next one...Who should I do next... I'm thinking Sakura, Ino, or Naruto...  
  
Review and help me!  
  
Also, what's AU mean? And should work on this fic, or work on my KH fic, or start my other fics? Please help! 


	4. Chapter four: Errands

Itsumo  
  
Disclaimer: Although I wish Sakura...err...Naruto was mine, it isn't... Otherwise, I would be writing REAL Naruto right now...  
  
Note: I haven't planned anything, I'm just writing impromptu...  
  
Chapter Four: Errands  
  
Date: March 21st  
  
"Oh-my-god! He's so hot!" Ino screamed. She had, when seeing what they were doing, come over to take a look. I sat in my place, looking at my ramen. Kakashi's face was none of my business. But I knew if I didn't, it would haunt me for a long time.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei is so... HOT!" Ino said, bursting past me, almost knocking me over. I was sort of shocked. 'Is Kakashi better looking than me?' I finally decided to look.  
  
"So troublesome," I muttered under my breath, and thought 'I'm turning into Shikamaru!' Disgusted, I then peered over to see the mysterious face... He was good looking, by girl's standards anyways! "What's that?" I asked, leaning, and pointing out a brown clump on the guys pretty-much-perfect face.  
  
"I dunno, Sasuke-kun... it's a..." Sakura peered at the mark. "It's crumbs from a year-old brownie!" she cried as she peeled it off.  
  
"Feh... he's not much..." I said. Truthfully I didn't think much of Kakashi's face. But I also wasn't a girl. It wasn't my area. Still, I didn't want Sakura to look at our teacher that way.  
  
"Sasuke is right for once. Kakashi-sensei is boooooooring!!" Naruto exclaimed in his loud voice. I could tell that he wasn't too gald that Sakura was so interested either.  
  
"Quickly, the camera! Take a picture!" hissed Ino, and Sakura started clicking the button like crazy. Snapshots flew all over the ramen restaurant, and a lot of people grabbed pictures.  
  
I grabbed one quickly, stowed it in a pocket, and slipped out the door. I started walking casually down the sidewalk, pretty much unnoticed. Looking at signs, I stopped at the one that caught my eye...  
  
Shinobi Flame Jewelry  
  
We make, copy or buy any jewelry you need! Just come on in!  
  
After I noticed that, I wandered in. A man in colourful clothing greeted me casually. "Hello, Sasuke-san! I wondered when you'd be dropping by! What would you like today?"  
  
I had called on my cellphone just after entering Ichiraku, first to Naruto and Sakura to check-up on the plan, then to these guys. These guys were the best jewelers in Konohagakure village.  
  
"Hey, Mizuka-san. I need a copy of this one, 'cept with rubies," I said, passing him the box from the attic. Mizuka looked inside and saw the ring.  
  
"This'll be a tough job... really detailed, rare gems... equisite carving and perfect shape..." he said, then named his price. I slid the money over the counter, and nodded.  
  
"We'll have it ready tonight, Sasuke. Alright?" Mizuka asked. I nodded, and we had a delightful and enlightening conversation about candles and bats. Afterwards, I headed out to the grocery store to pick up some food. Our next mission wouldn't be 'till night, probably.  
  
The grocery trip was boring as ever, and I rarely enjoyed it. I never met anyone, or did anything, at the grocery store.  
  
After picking up my groceries, I headed to Naruto's place. I left him his 'free ramen prize' I had mailed to him. I had sent a letter to him, telling about a 'special shinobi contest', and was now giving him his prize, with a letterthat told him he 'won'.   
  
I decided to do things like that lately. It's been great, and I'm more sociable now than I've ever been, excluding when I was a little kid. I've been so cold since...that night. I don't even like to think about it, if I can. I still train, and I am still determined to reach that goal... but I cannot expect to reach that goal within the next year or two. I need to be moore powerful than anyone, yet even Naruto seems to flash out stronger than me sometimes.  
  
Naruto is a great mystery. Nobody seems to rmemeber who his father was. At least, they don't mention it to us 'kids'. I'm more adult than most of them...  
  
By the time I got home, I had to rush to keep the food from spoiling. Unlike Naruto, who forgot to put the milk back in the refrigerator. I sat down on the couch, put my feet up, and watched some tv, something I had started doing a week ago. After an hour, I thought about the ring.  
  
'Tonight... I'll pick it up at 8, probably,' I thought.   
  
I headed to the jeweler's and picked up the ring. Me'mn Mizuka had a good conversation about kunai and ramen, two topics I knew a lot about. I slid both rings into seperate pockets, slipped down to my secret safe, and locked the copy in. I now sighed in relief.  
  
I casually strolled past Ichiraku, flinging the little stone box into it's owner's attic window. Everything was cleaned up, Kakashi was gone, and Iruka was there with Naruto, probably treating him to ramen again. Sakura was... dancing!  
  
Ichiraku had recently closed for renovations, and had gotten a major upgrade. It now had tables, and a stage! A band was there, screaming music at all the diners (in my opinion, it WAS screaming). Many couples had some here to dance, so Ichiraku was really popular.  
  
Anyways, Sakura was dancing. With Lee. Rock Lee, the martial artist guy. I, knowing they had no chance, let them be.   
  
I ordered a miso ramen, and ate it slowly. The music didn't hurt my ears this time. And the dancing was nice to watch. The ramen was also above the old quality (I hadn't touched it this morning). I was enjoying myself. It was so nice and sleepy, I gave into my desire torest my head, looking towards the door. Which meant I witnessed Sakura and Lee leaving. And the peck on the cheek she gave him as she bounded away. I saw lee sp9in around in joy, then bound away in the opposite direction.  
  
This WASN'T a fun day anymore!  
  
~~~~  
  
Thanks you to all reviewers! And HA toVixen Uchiha, who though Sasuke wouldn't give it back. And a special thankyou to Bass Clef, from whom I finally learned what AU means. Check out my other fics, I'll try to update all of them as much as I can!  
  
Thank you,  
  
Alden  
  
P.S. Next time, I'm going to do one of these people:  
  
Konohomaru  
  
Ino  
  
Lee  
  
Tenten (Hard! I don't know anything about her!)  
  
Who should I pick? 


	5. Chapter five: Night

Itsumo  
  
Disclaimer: Although I wish Sakura...err...Naruto was mine, it isn't... Otherwise, I would be writing REAL Naruto right now...  
  
Note: THANK YOU to Cookie6, radicalL and Sharingan Sasuke, the ones who reviewed at (so I assume they've been reading since) chapter one, and all the others who read and reviewed! Thanks! And, at the request of RadicalL, I am doing the POV of a highly overlooked char.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Five: Night  
  
Date: March 21st  
  
I walked away, stunned. Sakura-san kissed me! After dancing with me! I was in heaven!  
  
I headed to my favourite training grounds, looking around. I stopped, and gasped in horror.  
  
"What the-- Oh my god..." my eyes widened in fear, and lots of it, and I fell down into a sitting position in my shock.  
  
The huge trees I had always punched, since a young age, were knocked over like sticks. My favourite ropes that I skipped for endurance training, left tattered and ripped up. The ground, usually covered with helthy grass, but now barren, was full of little craters.  
  
One tree, the tallest, was left standing in the middle. A figure was standing there, but in the midnight darkness, the only thing I could see was those eyes, seeming to glow a fiery red against the darkness. Two others appeared from my other sides.  
  
"Lee-san... Come with us, if you don't want us to hurt you," spoke a voice, unidentifiable, except that it was a man's, coming from the air in front of me. A figure appeared in front of me, and kneeled down towards me.   
  
I shot back, onto my feet a few steps away.   
  
"You think you can eescape us, weakling?" the voice pierced into my soul, coming from right behind me. I turned, and the arm shot out, around my throat.  
  
"We can do things to you that you can't even dream about..." the voice whispered into my ear, just before I lost consciousness.  
  
~~~  
  
Sorry... over a week and I give you THIS!?!?! Sorry, I wanted to add an adventure element to it. I'm sttrating ch. 6 RIGHT NOW!  
  
Sorry radicalL, for ruining your suggestion with this short chap. But, more Lee in the future! 


	6. Chapter six: Dream

Itsumo  
  
Disclaimer: Although I wish Sakura...err...Naruto was mine, it isn't... Otherwise, I would be writing REAL Naruto right now...  
  
Note: Sorry for the last chap., I had a spur of the moment idea... hopefully it doesn't suck...  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Six: Dream  
  
March 22nd  
  
I looked around. It was almost noon, and no-one had shown up at the mission meeting-place. I was confused. Had something come up?  
  
'Think, Sakura, think! What could have happened?' I silently screamed at myself, whacking myself in the forehead multiple times. A figure stepped out of the shadows. It was Kakashi-sensei, looking sad.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei, what-" he lifted his hand before I could finish my question.   
  
"Sakura, I don't know how to tell you this..." he looked down at the ground, "but Lee is missing. We're checking up on whoever saw him last night-"  
  
"Oh my god! I- I saw him last night, around midnight," I said, my eyes filling with tears. "I offered to walk home with him, but-"   
  
"Sakura, if you had walked home with him, there's a good chance that you'd be gone too, maybe even dead. Look," he said, pulling out a picture of Lee's training grounds. The decimated trees, the ripped ropes, the redsky that just happened to be there when the photo was taken...   
  
This was too much for me. I collapsed, falling to my knees, tears running down my face like spring rain. "I- can't believe- Why? Kakashi-sensei, why?" the question ripped from my mouth before I could stop it. I didn't think I wanted the answer, because it might be worse than what actually happened.  
  
"We don't know. Sakura," he said, kneeling down to me, "We will find him and make sure he's all right. A tough guy like Lee will make it. I just won't be able to be your leader for a few days, me, Gai and some others..." he trailed off.  
  
I was fine with that. No missions, no more fights, or jobs... "Kakashi-sensei, I want to help... finding Lee-kun... may I?" I asked, raising my face to meet his, a hopeful expression on my face, temporarily replacing the sorrow.  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura,but this is a jounin's job, and... I don't want you to be hurt," Kakashi said, with one of his hopeful grins I could only see from his eyes, and the wrinkles on his face mask.  
  
"So... Where are Naruto-kun... and Sasuke-kun... and Lee-kun's team members? What happens with us, and them?" I asked him, hoping to salvage something from this wreck of worry.  
  
"Tenten and Neji will train with you three until... we find Lee. Is that alright?" he asked me, his voice quiet.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei... I will do whatever you want me too. I think the training will help me focus, and get my mind off of it. So, sensei, where are they, again?" I asked, knowing perfectly well he hadn't told me the first time I asked.  
  
"They're out in the field we usually train at," Kakashi said to me, very gently. "I would be careful, they're a bit... agitated, if you know what I mean."  
  
I heard a loud explosion in the distance.  
  
"I see. Well, bye, sensei!" I called out, as I ran towards the training field, waving back at him. I burst out of the trees to see a very strange sight.  
  
Tenten was bouncing around, throwing kunai, shuriken and anything else with a sharp edge, and about two dozen Naruto's were chasing her. Neji's eyes were all veiny and disgusting (Is this Byakugan? I've heard of it... I've never seen it in treal life though...), and Sasuke's eyes were red. Double Sharingan!  
  
"Hey... guys!" I did a little wave and a weak smile. Sudden;y, all the Naruto's ('cept the real one) popped away, Sasuke- and Neji's eyes returning to normal, and Tenten stopped.  
  
"Sakura!" Naruto called, bounding towards me, and knocking me over, ending up with him kneeling over me, with me between his knees. I slid out from between them, then...  
  
"OW! Sakura-san, what was that for!??!" Naruto whined, a big red hand mark on is cheek. I stare at my hand. Did I just... slap Naruto?   
  
He looked at me strangely, everyone did. Sasuke was in shock, Tenten was showing mild dibelief, and Neji... well, Neji was Neji, looking bored.  
  
"Naruto... I'm so... sorry, I..." Suddenly I got up and started running. Towards the forest, where I could be alone...  
  
How could I? I had alway punched him over the head, and things like that, but I hadn't done it seriously? Was this the effect Lee's disappearance had on me? Did I actually... like him?  
  
I crept between the trunks of two interlocked trees, curled myself up in a ball, and fell asleep... The warm noon sun shining down on me...  
  
~~~  
  
Everything was cold, and dark, as I lay unmoving.  
  
"We can do things to you that you can't even dream of..." cried the dark, hissing voice in my dream.  
  
"Ino-chan! No!" my own voice cried out in the darkness.  
  
"Sakura, I will protect you until I die, and that's a promise!" Sasuke called from the depth of the dream.  
  
"Sakura, Stay with me now, don't close your eyes," Kakashi-sensei...  
  
"How could you do this? I thought..." Ino...  
  
"Sakura - It hurts" Lee cried out to me. I could almost see him...  
  
A final message, complete with a pair of glowing yellow eyes...  
  
"Die!"   
  
~~~  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Nononononononononono!" I screamed, flailing my arms crazily, hoping to drive away whatever that was scaring me. Like a sad little girl, I could only strike in the dark.  
  
"Sakura, don't worry, your okay..." a familiar voice called. I somehow didn't recognise it... I felt the warmth of an embrace against the bitter cold. Could it be.. Sasuke?  
  
"I better go for help... Can you stand?" the voice seemed hazy to me... or maybe that was my hearing. How long had I slept? I let my feet descend from the tree, knowing where to put them, as another person held me, steadied me so that I wouldn't fall with a grace I didn't recognise. Firm hands held me until I could stand on my own.  
  
That, when the warmth of the person's body was gone, when I realised how cold it was... nighttime? That was the only explanation.  
  
I opened my eyes, and turned slowly.... I didn't expect who I saw... He stood there, caring and relief showing in his eyes...  
  
"Naruto-kun?"  
  
-----------------  
  
Was this good? I really liked it... I'll keep writing, I just wanted to stop here...  
  
If you think Naruto was OOC... Well, it mayy seem that way, but this is just an approach Naruto hasn't used before, because... *censored for spoilers*.  
  
Wait to find out! 


	7. Chapter seven: Chance

Itsumo  
  
Disclaimer: Although I wish Sakura...err...Naruto was mine, it isn't... Otherwise, I would be writing REAL Naruto right now...  
  
Note: Sorry for the last chap., I had a spur of the moment idea... hopefully it doesn't suck...  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Seven: Chance  
  
March 22nd  
  
I looked into Naruto's eyes, and saw the relief and thankfullness I had never seen before. I also saw the worry I had put him through.  
  
"Sakura-san, are you... alright? You've been missing since noon, and..." he asked me, looking worried.  
  
"Yes, Naruto-kun. I'm fine. Thanks... for finding me. I can't tell left from right in the dark, you know," I grinned weakly. He smiled.  
  
"So, Sakura-san, your parents are gonna be glad I found you...Now let's get going! The quicker we get there, the less they worry. After last night, they thought... Well, anyways, they'll be glad to see you. Come on!" he said, grabbing my hand and slowly leading me by the light of his flashlight.  
  
'Naruto... Even if you g back to being immature, normal Naruto who I always hit and annoy and ignore... I really appreciate this, and I'm glad...' I thought, knowing I could never say it to his face. Naruto was actually remindiung me of...the way I always wanted Sasuke to act. Not annoyingly obssessive, but kind and gentle. Now I saw what I had wanted, and had been looking through.  
  
Naruto had always gone out of his way to do nice things for me, or to try to make me laugh, even if he did mostly backfire and make me angrier than before. Naruto wasn't just the immature screwup I'd always seen him as.   
  
But Sasuke! my mind pleaded. Sasuke, who had snubbed me, and jeered, and had never gone out of his way to say something nice. It was almost like he meant to torture me.  
  
Lee, too, had this amazing personality I hadn't discovered until a few days ago, when I agreed to help him learn to dance. I had been able to see how smart and nice he was, and how he looked without his hair gelled (once, he had rusehed to meet mre on time, he said he'd rather forget it than keep me waiting!). He was gentlemanly, and kind...  
  
I loved all three as my dearest friends.  
  
Finally, we were at my door. Naruto knocked, and my parent's opened. My mother rushed up to me and hugged me tightly, swearing to never let me out of her sight again. My father gave Naruto a stiff "Thank you," which was a lot, considering that it was Naruto and the type of person my dad was.  
  
My father picked me up, and carried me up the stairs into my cozy bed. After quietly and gently scolding me for what I had done, he turned the light off and left me to sleep. I, having just slept for half of a day (making up for all the 1 or 2 hours sleeps I had because of late and early training, and staying up late reading), did not actually sleep , but crept into the shower and let myself feel like I had found heaven.  
  
When I got out of the shower, Ifound my pyjamas left on it for me. I put them on and crawled back to sleep, to dreams...  
  
~~~  
  
"Stay away frrom Sakura, bastard!" Naruto yelled, again in that mysterious but frightening darkness.  
  
"I came to help!" Kiba yelled.  
  
"Get out of there! He'll kill you!" my voice screamed.  
  
"Help!" Ino screamed.  
  
"Lee... What's happened to you?" my voice in the distance.  
  
"Kiba! You IDIOT!" Naruto.  
  
"Naruto, get over here!" Sasuke.  
  
"Where are you? This isn't funny! I-" Ino's complaint turned into a scream.  
  
~~~  
  
(March 23rd)  
  
"Ino,"I said to myself as I woke, then jumped from my bed. I ran down the stairs. It was three in the morning, and my parents were up. "Where's Ino?" I asked them  
  
"I think she'sm training, honey. Shouldn't you get some-" my mother said, but was interrupted.  
  
"Mom, I spent half the day yesterday sleeping in a tree. This time, I need to stay awake more than anything. Bye!" I yelled, grabbing my jacket and heading out the door.  
  
I raced towards the training grounds. I burst into the forest and almost ran into Shikamaru.   
  
"Where's Sakura?" I asked hurriedly.  
  
"She's-" Shikamaru started to answer, "Well, we're suppoed to find eachother, survival training, but Ino's been complaining all the time. She you can hear her now..."  
  
"Where are you? This isn't funny! I-" Ino's complaint turned into a scream.  
  
"Oh no! Ino-chan!" I yelled, streaking through the forest, finally reaching where Ino had been.  
  
'That way' I decided. The leaves and branches looked as if they'd been hacked to let the person thorugh.  
  
"Ino-chan!" I scremed.  
  
Then I was hit, and I stopped moving or thinking. I was unconscious. One quote strayed into my mind...  
  
"We can do things to you that you can't even dream of..."  
  
~~~  
  
I woke in the hospital, on a bed. Why was I here? I looked around, and saw my parents.  
  
"She's very lucky. One centimetre lower, and..." The doctor was saying.  
  
"Is there any... permanent damage?" my mother asked.  
  
"No, nothing," the doctor reassured her, his smile calming her down.  
  
"Mom, I'm awake!" I yelled, flinging my sides to the side of the bed, so I was sitting on the edge.  
  
"Oh, Sakura! Why did you go there. We've been worried sick..." my mom said.  
  
"Mom, I think... where's Ino, mom? Where is she?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know... she did come out of the forest, didn't she?" My mother turned to my father.  
  
"I didn't hear anything about her, so I assumed that's what it meant..." My father was very vague.  
  
"Dad... I think Ino-chan is in danger, like Lee. If we hurry..." I interjected quickly.  
  
"Sakura, there can't be a 'we'. You've been hurt badly. Your legs won't move for at least a day, because you stayed out in the damp cold so long. I heard you slept in a TREE! How could you, when- Well, that's not the point. The point is, after that it will still hurt a bit for a while. You may not be fully healed by your birthday," My father said.  
  
"My birthday's in five days! I don't care!" I screamed, focusing my chakra on healing my feet.  
  
"Honey, be reasonable..." My mother pleaded, a worried look in her eyes. "If you try to walk now it will really hurt! Your muscles might not heal right, even, and leave you with pain for weeks! At least wait until tomorrow, please. I really want you to heal right."  
  
"Okay," I relented hopelessly. I couldn't believe that I couldn't do anything until tomorrow!  
  
~~~  
  
Goon, ne? I'm working on the next one, and I just finished and posted 6 a day ago (when I';'m writing this. You may not read this until a week has passed maybe! 


	8. Chapter eight: Visitors

Itsumo  
  
Disclaimer: Although I wish Sakura...err...Naruto was mine, it isn't... Otherwise, I would be writing REAL Naruto right now...  
  
Note: Sorry! Thrre straight chapters of Sakura's POV! I'll change next chap, I promise!  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Eight: Visitors  
  
March 23nd  
  
By the time my parents left, Kakashi-sensei had beem waiting for ten minutes. He was let in, and he sat down straight away.  
  
"Hello Sakura," he said. "I hope your feeling good."  
  
"I'm doing okay, Kakashi-sensei. I can't leave bed until tomorrow, though. Anyways, is there a specific reason, or just a friendly visit?" I asked innocently.  
  
"Well, they're treating Ino's disappearance as having a good chance of being taken by the same person as Lee, so we're investigating them together. Now, Sakura, what happened?"  
  
I described everything that had happened since I left the house. Kakashi listened intently, only nodding every-so-often.   
  
Once I finished, he uttered one word, "Why?"  
  
"Why... what, Kakashi-sensei?" I asked him, dreading what he would ask.  
  
"Why... How did you know Ino was in danger?" he asked, staring at me as intently as ever.  
  
"I-I had a dream, that I can't quite remember. I just remembered that Ino was in danger. I- I can't remember aynthing else, sensei... except, I know that I heard your voice...but that's all. No definate words, or anything like that," I said.  
  
Kakashi-sensei looked surprised. "I- was in your dream? Does that mean..." he said, looking hopeful.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei, you better be on your guard. Who knows who or what is taking them, and more may be in danger. Please, find Lee for me, and stay safe," I pleaded.  
  
"I'll try, Sakura-chan. I better go now, okay?" he asked, heading for the door.  
  
I nodded, and he left.  
  
~~~  
  
Later, Naruto came with flowers. "Sakura chan, are you-?" he asked, interrupted by my interjection about being fine, and telling him about my legs. "That's too bad, but the guy might have broken your neck, so... It's good that there's no permanent damage. Anyways, I brought these for you!" He shoved the vase onto the table, getting my hair wet.  
  
"Sorry, Sakura!" He waved his hands around. Everyday Naruto was back. I smiled.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Naruto-kun. Now tell me, has anything happened since, well..." I trailed off, not wanting to say it.  
  
"Well, Iruka-sensei hasstopped taking me for ramen, and is lookijng into the Lee/Ino thing... Oops! Sorry!" Naruto looked awkward waving his hand around. Could this be the guy that had carried me home last night, without any awkwardness or mistakes, the guy I had liked so much?  
  
His eyes didn't hold the worry or care they had that night, but the fire of anger wasn't dominating them. He was just a regular kid, mistreated byt the whole village for something he probably didn't do. Had I despised him for his awkwardness, or his pranks? His crazy dream? Everyone had that to some degree. No, what had really done it was my parents. Instead of reaching out to him, I shunned, and eventually hated, him. That added to the fact that he seemed to hate Sasuke, my obsession, had magnified it to an extreme that it had reached with no-one else, not even Ino (whom I had recently re-befriended).   
  
Me and Naruto spoke for a few hours, laughing over jokes and stuff, like I might have done with anyone else. The thing that topped it off, though was how he had picked up at the end.   
  
"Bye, Sakura-chan! I'll be back later probably!" his smile was genuine and happy, without much of the underlying sadness I had almost noticed but ignored.  
  
~~~  
  
I had another visitor that afternoon. Hinata Hyuga had come to visit me. I was a bit confused at first, because we hadn't really ever talked, but then I realised: This was one of thefirst times she'd done something like this, in spite of all her shyness. So I greeted her cordially. "Good afternoon, Hinata!" I exclaimed, smiling.   
  
"Good afternoon, Sakura-san. I hope you get better soon," she said, eyes looking to the ground as she spoke, as if she wanted it to swallow her.  
  
"Thanks, Hinata. I'll be up and running around as usual by this time tomorrow. Come on, sit down, play some Go with me! They left a thing for it here,but no-one who can play Go has visited me yet. I know you like to, it's one of the few things I do know about you..." I said, dropping a subtle hint.  
  
"Okay, I will," Hinata said strongly, smiling slightly. I puled out the Go board, and we had a thrilling time.   
  
"Wow, this is fun!"m I exvclaimed, "I haven't played Go for almost a year now, because I've been busy training, and having missions, you know, Hinata?" I said to her, about halfway into the second game. "You're really good! How'd you get so good?" I asked.  
  
"My... my father taught me whan I was little. Sakura-san, will you... will you be friends with me?" She asked, a friendship-starved look in her eyes. I couldn't refuse that! I knew what the answer would have to be.  
  
"Of course, Hinata, I'd like to be. You're alway so shy, I never thought..." Of course, I was being stupid. "I'm sorry, Hinata, for not appraoching you sooner. I'd love to be, your so cute sometimes!" I said, smiling brightly. If I managed to help her, Hinata and I could have some fun together. I had a feeling she'd be a nice friend to have.  
  
"Thank you, Sakura. Now, how about finishing the game, ne?" she smiled, like a blossom, it grew into the healthy smile I has been waiting for. This was a private Hinata, not shown to everyone, just those ewho managed to get past the awkwards shyness that kept Hinata from making many friends. If she could be helped, pushed a bit into the sun, the blossom in Hinata Hyuga would ripen and flower into a beuaty.  
  
As she left, I made a mental note: Help Hinata.  
  
I also noted something else: Kakashi-sensei's goodbye. Sakura...-chan? there was a -chan there? Hmm....  
  
~~~  
  
Good? I've written three chapters in two days! Go me!  
  
I'd now like to thank silky-keno, who came in and reviews all my chap.s instead of just the last one, and that was nice of them. Thank you! 


	9. Chapter nine: Fire

Itsumo  
  
Disclaimer: Although I wish Sakura...err...Naruto was mine, it isn't... Otherwise, I would be writing REAL Naruto right now...  
  
Note: Okay, I looked through the review and took anything that (more than) hinted that they'd want her to be with Character X (Naruto, Kakashi, Lee or Sasuke) and this is what happened.   
  
Naruto: 4  
  
Sasuke: 1  
  
Kakashi: 2  
  
Lee: 1  
  
Is NaruSaku so hard to find? I'm not sayinganything against it, I just didn't know they were scarse. Unless it's GOOD ones, which are hard to find. Is SakuLee not as wanted, or is it because he's missing? KakaSaku is SO hard to write, and I'm not sure if Sasuke can convince Sakura to like him. If he did, at least it would be real, hopefully...  
  
Anyways, I'll stop wasting your time and letyou read the story!  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Nine: Fire  
  
March 23rd  
  
I left the hospital a little after eight o'clock. Sakura-san was so nice, and made me feel worthwhile, Like Naruto-kun, only different. I like Naruto-kun, but...   
  
Sakura-san might be in love with him! They are teammates, and they seem like close friends... My head lowers when I think Naruto-kun really doesn't like me as much as I like him. I really like him, his determination and heart. He hasn't been deterred by all the cruel words thrown at him, the ridicule and loss. Naruto-kun has lost his parents, yet all of the adults treat him unkindly. It's so cruel.  
  
I was hoping Sakura would help me talk to Naruto-kun, but I don't know if I can. I... I would like to be friends with Naruto-kun, but I also want to be something else. We got really close to the subject of Naruto-kun during our Go games, but I steered away. I can't ask Sakura, no, I can't. I don'tknow anyone who I couild ask. Nobody is close to him like Sakura.  
  
Plus, there was the disappearance of Ino and Lee. Sakura was still sad about that... I should cheer her up tomorrow. I can do it! She said she'll be up, so I might take her somewhere.  
  
I promised to stay with Kiba-kun tonight. Kiba-kun is in my Genin team, but he's sort of arrogant. I really wish he could admit that he's NOT the best, at least sometimes. At least I'm not staying with someone who scares me, like Sasuke Uchiha. He seemed very cold sometimes. Sakura said he lightened up some during the missions,but I still haven't seen it. What I have seen is that his eyes follow her when she passes on the street and doesn't see him, and that he once wrote 'Sakura' on a paper and suddenly started daydreaming, even though it was a start to a report on flowers, not anything romantic. He seems a little odd, I think,  
  
I reached Kiba-kun's home quickly, and knocked on the door. I waited patiently, because Kiba was usually busy, it might takea while...  
  
The door opened. "Hey, Hinata! You ready? You get the upstairs bed, 'kay?" he said, seeming excited. ?" It must be annoying, living on such a steep hill...  
  
I nodded. "Sure," I smiled, and he let me in. I twiddled with my hair at the side of my head. Blue hair is really comforting... It gets rid of most worries that I have. I never feel pretty, but my hair is pretty.   
  
I walked up to my room (or Kiba's sister's room, at least. She was away.) and say on the bed. I pulled out a CD player, even though most people don't know I have one, and use it. I listen to good music with it. I like it a lot.   
  
I hear a THUD from downstairs. Kiba-kun knocked over a chair, and he swore as he picked it up. I have good ears, a lot of people say. They don't know half the things I hear.  
  
"Hinata! Wanna watch a movie?" Kiba-kun called for downstairs. I left my pack and CD player upstairs as I headed down stairs, after saying and affirmative answer.  
  
The movie was good, it was about a guy who hated lemons and enjoyed music. I fully enjoyed it, and the main character reminded me of Naruto-kun. Nobody reminded me of anyone else in it, though.  
  
I headed out into the room, and looked out the window. It was so peaceful... I fell asleep on the window ledge.  
  
~~~  
  
I awoke to the smell of smoke. The house was on fire. Kiba-kun and I were inside! I useda jutsu, flame-resistance no jutsu, and burst innto the flmes. Where was Kiba-kun?  
  
"Kiba-kun! Where are you?" (I called, afraid the jutsu would sap all my chakra before I could get him out. I rushed downstairs and found him collapsed on the floor.  
  
My hand shot up to my mouth, and a gasp reached my lips. Kiba-kun! I hooked my arms under his, and managed to pick him up. Struggling, I made it to the back door. I opened it, and put him down on the lawn, as gently as possible. As I turned to look at the burning house, a shaft of wood fell off the mainhouse, and started rolling towards me and Kiba.   
  
Suddenly there was a blur, and the log was fastened to the gound by kunai. A splash of water made the flames from it and the fire that had spread from it disappear, fizzing away. I looked over to see our rescuer: Sasuke Uchiha. He smiled, and laughed a little.  
  
"Hyuga-chan, don't look so worried. The house will be fine, and your friend there," he stopped, pointing to Kiba-kun, then continuing, "only inhaled a bit of smoke. You yourself did a wonderful job, you know... See you!" he said, jumping off.  
  
I was completely dazed. A strange fire, at an unlikely visit, and a rescue from someone I was sort of edgy about. This coming after visiting a friend in the hospital who had been attacked while witnessinga kidnapping of a friend, which was also connected to another disappearance. This was pretty complicated. Someone might've wanted to kill Kiba... or me!   
  
'Nonsense, ' I thought, 'Nobody knew but Sakura, and she's in the hospital. No-one coming after me would know... besides, who would be my enemy?'  
  
I went to the park to play a while, then called on Naruto, where we talked and trained. I was trying to be more forward, and talking to the boy I liked was about as forward as I could get without fainting.  
  
When I returned to see Sakura, we played some go. Sasuke had visited her, and Naruto had come by again, so she was in good spirits. Kakashi-sensei told her they found what might have been a clue in Ino's bedroom: a slip of paper that read "Lee-Sasha? Sharing an apple? Why? March 22nd", ripped from her diary. They couldn't decode it, and wasn't sure about it, but they had a good idea that it had something to do with the disappearances. Had Ino learned too much?  
  
I, afraid for some strange reason to go back to my house, went instead to Tenten's, and slept heartily.  
  
~~~  
  
Hello again! I must be writing fast!  
  
I hope the clues aren't too obvious... If you see it, don't give it away! I'm trying to bve mysterious...  
  
Be sure to read my never-updated Kingdom Hearts story called 'A world without you' , or my stupid Naruto one-shot, 'Boring'. Both accesible from my userpage.  
  
Thank you, and see you next chap.! 


	10. Chapter ten: Investigation

Itsumo  
  
Disclaimer: Although I wish Sakura...err...Naruto was mine, it isn't... Otherwise, I would be writing REAL Naruto right now...  
  
Note: Okay, it seems like Sakura is the main char. right now... should I focus on her, or try others... Well, let's see how Kakashi's investoigation is going!  
  
~~~!  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
March 24th  
  
I got up, rubbing my head and moaning like usual. The couch wasn't as comfortable as everyone said it was! He had dozed off last night while reading noteds about the case, seeing what the others had deduced..  
  
'Lee-Sasha, sharing an apple...why? There aren't any Sahsa's in the village, it's such an unused name... and what about the note about an apple? What 's important about an apple?' I thought.  
  
Also, there was the strange circumstances of the fire at the Inuzuka house. A huge blaze originated from the cellar, where a wall burst into flames, supposedly from a spark from the heater. But the whole wall was set ablaze at the same time... that was the only possble way the fire spread so fast.  
  
Also, the way Kiba was asleep. He, being a good ninja for his rank, he would have woken at a hint of fire. There might have been a reason he didn't... He could have had his sleep deepened, perhaps by someone else... Or maybe... himself?  
  
Was there a chance he set the house ablaze himself? Why would he? And invite Hinata over...  
  
Did someone want Hinata dead? Supposedly, only Sakura knew she had gone over there. The only ones who had seen Sakura since then that day were Naruto, Sasuke and I. I had been there during the fire, and both the boys were there before... could Sakura have mentioned it to one of them, then... no, neither had any reason.  
  
Kiba, also, had no reason to be attacked. There was nobody that had a grudge against either, and Hinata herself was asleep. Kiba wasalso asleep. Yet the fire WAS set, I was sure of that.  
  
I went over possible reasons for it to happen... Grudge fire against Hinata or Kiba, accident, evidence cover-up... Could that be it? Genins seemed to be targeted lately... two missing, two almost killed in a fire.... one attacked trying to save another...  
  
I followed it with my mind. It might have started at Ichiraku Ramen, where Lee left Sakura... Had Ino seen something at Ichiraku? Her family's flower shop was just across the street, it would have been an easy coincidence for her to be working there at the time, and see something.  
  
Kiba had been over to my house, asking all sorts of questions about the case. Had the person who was doing it found out, and set the fire? Was it a coincidence that Hinata was there? Kakashi figured it was more than that, but... It was like the often used metaphor pertaining to a puzzle which didn't hjave all the pieces, and some wrong ones. You just couldn't tell which would fit together.  
  
The Lee-Sasha clue held the answer, but nobody had cracked it. There was only tthing I could do at the moment: Get lunch at Ichiraku's and sniff some things out. I threw on my coat and headed out the door. Maybe something would make sense after my stomach was full.  
  
~~  
  
I ended up at Ichiraku's at the exact time Naruto and Iruka did, so we ended up eating together. I decided to ask Naruto a few things.   
  
"So, Naruto, you only come here for lunch?" I asked him.  
  
"Actually, we were here for dinner a few days ago... the 22nd, right, Iruka-sensei?" he looked up into his old teacher's face.  
  
"Naruto... I think it was the 21st, Kakashi-san. Why would you ask- wait, that's the night Lee..." Iruka trailed off. It was a sore spot with all the Jounins assigned to the case.  
  
"Yeah... Who was in here, that night?" I queried Naruto, looking at him with my detective-eyes.  
  
"Well... Chouji was here, he eat's dinner here too... Sakura abnd Lee were dancing...Shikamaru was here, staring at Sasuke, who seemed to doze off. Suddenly, he got up and let... that was about the time Lee and Sakura spilt up... Shikamaru quickly followed them. A few other couples left around then too, none looking really suspicious..." Naruto finished.  
  
"Do you think... Sasuke or Shikamaru...?" I asked. If anyone knew the genins, it was another genin.  
  
"No, Sasuke... why would he ambush Lee? He just wants to become stronger... And Shikamaru's too lazy to do anything, even if he did have a reason," Naruto answered quickly. Too quickly?  
  
"Thanks Naruto... Anways..." I said, starting another conversation as we ate lunch. After lunch, I went home, sat on the couch and opened my book. Not everyything was simple in real life, but...  
  
In books, nothing really mattered.  
  
~~~~  
  
Like yet? Hope this doesn't make my clues look horribly obvious. Chapter after next will, anyways. We just have to revisit the past a bit more. 


	11. Chapter eleven: Evidence

Itsumo  
  
Disclaimer: Although I wish Sakura...err...Naruto was mine, it isn't... Otherwise, I would be writing REAL Naruto right now...  
  
Note: This may be a bit confusing... maybe not...  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 11: Evidence  
  
March 24th  
  
I was released from the hospital today, same time as Sakura. Me, her and Hinata walked out of the doors, with Akamaru chasing after us, and sat under the trees. "Sakura... there's something I didn't tell anyone... about the night Lee disappeared..." I started to say.  
  
"Kiba-kun, you know something?" Hinata asked me, looking at me imploringly.  
  
"Yeah... I was walking by when Lee walked away from Ichiraku. Then I saw Sasuke and Shikamaru running..."  
  
~~Flashback~  
  
"Sasuke, what are you doing!" Shikamaru yelled, running after him.  
  
Sasuke stopped, and stared at Shikamaru. Cold, it shivered down Kiba's spine. Akamaru hid under a tree, and Kiba followed him.   
  
"Sasuke, you wanna settle somethig with Lee, I know. I do too. But these things always blow over, and the person gets what they deserve. You don't need to do anything about it. Something will probably happen, whatever it was he did to you. Fate always punishes those who annoy leaf nins. Don't worry about it, okay?" Shikamaru said, looking at Sasuke strangely. Kiba couldn't tell what that look meant.  
  
The two both split up, running into the distance  
  
~End~  
  
"Yesterday, Shikamaru was there when I went to see Kakashi-san. That was the morning. I think he might have put two and two together, and igured that I told him," I finished.  
  
"Did you?" Sakura inquired.  
  
"No, I didn't. I just asked a whole load of questions. Shikamaru was there, and had perfect opportunity for both. He could easily overpower both Lee and Ino if they were surprised... when Ino went missing he was heading to a cousin's house, but arrived late, by about an hour. Also, get this - Shikamaru's mother's maiden name was KyouSASHA. I dunno the bit about an apple, but... doesn't it fit?" I asked, finishing my explanation. It fit together so well, nothing would cause such a coincedence.  
  
"But... Why would Ino use an obscure reference to his mothers maiden name? Ino... isn't like that..." Sakura said, sounding slightly confused.  
  
"Still, I think we should tell Kakashi-san what I've researched..." I said, lookinmg to my two friends for support.  
  
"Quickly, then.. Don't tell anyone..." Sakura breathed. "Me'n Hinata will cover for you, say you went to the washroom.."  
  
"Thanks," I said, then ran my fastest throught the forest, Akamaru following me quickly and silently. I watched both the path and Akamaru. Everyone knew the enemy would go after Akamaru first.  
  
I wrenched open Kakashi's door, and bounded into the living room. 'Darn, he's asleep...' I thought, and poked him in the shoulder. He stirred.  
  
"Kiba? What's going on?" he asked, looking at me. Isat down, and explained everything to him that I explained to my friends. By the time I finished, he looked thoughtful.  
  
"Well... If that's the case... Do you think it could be it? The only loose ends are the fire source and the apple, plus the fact that Ino had basically no chance of knowing Shikamaru's maiden name...but it's well put together. I'll have to present these facts to the rest of the investigators," he finished.  
  
I smiled. Hopefully, although I didn't hate Shikamaru, I was glad. I had helped the case.  
  
I turned back, and ran back to the girls. We had a satisfactory lunch that Hina(ta) made, with exceptional banana bread. I sat, esating aas much as I could without being rude. I made a special effort now, because I was with... well... friends.  
  
"So, Hina...ta, what're we going to do? What if 'he' finds out?" I asked, almost calling Hinata the name I reserved for her in my imaginings. Unfortunately, Akamaru always barked when I asked her over or something, so she couldn't hear me.   
  
"Well... We could stay together, right? so he can't pick us off one by one, right?" Sakura said, looking frome to Hinata.  
  
"I second that notion. Votes?" All of us raised our hands. I smiled, and he headed to the park.  
  
~~~  
  
When I got home, I walked into the kitchen, fed Akamaru,and went to bed. Then I remembered: My house had been wrecked by the fire... Was this illusion? I ran to the wall, and the floor collapsed. I lnanded between Hinata and Sakura, both knocked out. Standing in front of me was Shikamaru... With his hair down...?  
  
'Uke Uchi' he whispered, and I awoke.  
  
~~~  
  
I got out of Sakura's spare bed. I quickly woke her, and told her I had realised something, and that I was going to see Kakashi-sensei. I lied. I was going to meet the lion in his den, to use the expression.  
  
I walked down the lane, past midnight, eyes darting. The darkness created weird shapes, and I had come alonew. I couldn't even use my best moves without Akamaru. I stopped at a small house, my hand reaching up to tap the door. The hollow hud, and the lack of an answer, showed the house was empty. The rain got worse, not stopping.  
  
I headed down to the cliff face, and looked into the cave I hadn't known was there until three days ago, when I'd fallen down the hill. I met a crying figure, kneeling there.  
  
"Kiba, I did it." his voice was wracked in sobs. "They aren't here... and I have the urge to start attacking you... How did you know it was me?" He looked up.  
  
"Uke uchi," I replied.  
  
~~~  
  
Confusing yet? The confrontation is coming next chapter! And Chapter 13 will be 2000 or more!  
  
Note: I don't know Shikamaru's mother's maiden name, and it's so obscure I didn't think Kisihmoto-san had included in the manga. It's the katakana word that means "detective", I think.... 


	12. Chapter twelve: Revealed

Itsumo  
  
Disclaimer: Although I wish Naruto, Skura, etc. were mine, they aren't... Otherwise, I would be writing REAL Naruto right now. Come on guys, this is FANFICTION.NET!  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 12: Revealed.  
  
March 24th  
  
"Uke uchi? What?" he turned to me. Confusion almost replaced the crazy sorrow I had seen a few seconds ago.  
  
"Ino's note had a few... well, flaws if you looked at Shikamaru as the guilty one. Ino wouldn't have put such a useless clue as 'sharing an apple'. Apples are usually red, right? Sharingan - Red. You see? Also, Shikamaru couldn't make a fire like the one atmy house. Yoiu, as I know for a fact, is the only genin who can do it, which made me think trhat it it was any Genin of the villlage, it'd be you. Also, it was WAY too conveniant that you were there jsutas we were in danger to save us. The biggest, however, was Sasha, and Uke Uchi. SASuke uchiHA, you see. Sasuke, it's over," I concluded.  
  
Sasuke, looked up at me. "I-I didn't-t m-mean too... but..." His eyes I had looked at e were something I didn't recognise. "I- I remember now... But something happened, and their gone... No, you won't hurt him, you WON'T!" he screamed at himself, finally pulling out a kunai and stabbing himself in the leg. "Sorry Kiba-san, but... they're gone..." With that, the pile of sobs I had seen minutes before collapsed into an unconcious lump.   
  
"God... What's happened to him?" I said to myself, kneeling down to pick him up. I swore. "What the hell happened to him..."  
  
Sasuke, the pillar of strength, had crumbled, and I, Kiba, had been the one to see it. I wouldn't think I'd see it during my lifetime, or his. At least not to this degree. The rain that poured in the background didn't improve the feeling either.  
  
"Of course it would be raining. 'Least it can't get any worse.." I said to myself, trudging to Kakashi-san's house.  
  
The hill seemed huge and steep, and I couldn't use my hands to stay up. The path was all muddy, impossbile to stand on, so I walked up the grass. 'This'll be one killer storm,' I thought.  
  
I finally made it to Kakashi-san's house, falling to my knees when he opened the door. "Kakashi-san... Take him" I said, holding him out. As Kakashi-san took him, I went into a blank state...  
  
~~~  
  
"Kiba, wake up..." Kakashi-san's voice woke me. Suddenly it all came out in a rush, about Shikamaru's innocence, and Sasuke, and how Ino and Lee weren't there...  
  
He seemed bewildered, by what I told him... Finally he held up his hand for silence. "Kiba, I know you're not usually excitable. Sasuke hasn't woken up, we'll arrest him, and-"   
  
Kakashi was stopped by my flow of protests, "No, he didn't know what he was doing, he couldn't remember, he- No I will not shut up, Kakashi! Not until you promise he won- Mmmph!" I said as Kakashi-san put his hand over my mouth.  
  
"You are hysterical, and remind me of my mother when I miss Thanksgiving. If you insist on talking so that I can't understand you, go back to sleep," he said, glaring at me in annoyance.  
  
Well..." I eventually explained Sasuke's innocence, even though I wasn't completely sure of it myself. "If you saw what he was like last night... he finally stabbed himself in the leg! I think... you should check to see if he's okay..." I said, then stopped. I heard Sasuke stirring.  
  
He, I realised, was on the other couch. He pulled up a hand to draw back the blanket from his head, and sat up. "Kakashi-sensei, I have someythingto confess. I know Kiba has explained it, but you might not know the facts. I, myself, didn't know until last night," he looked at us, his strength back, but sounding... sorry? guilty?  
  
"The story actually starts the weekend a few weeks back, when I went to train in a different area of the country. I didn't notice anything wrong, no blank spots in my memory... But they were there. I'd always thought I'd slept well there, but really my memories of sound sleep were actually holes in my memory that I didn't realise. When I got my memories back yesterday, I found out why.'  
  
'A group of nins, I don't know where from, had performed tests on me. Finally, the did something to me that I can't describe. Ever since then, 'Inner Sasuke' was born. He seems to be created out of all the hurt, coldness, anger, fear and jealousy in me, even though it sounds like something stupid that wouyld happen in a story. Not to say I don't have it left, it's just... He's like a parallel me, only without the goodness. I could hear him whispering at me. I thouht I was going crazy. '  
  
'When Sakura kissed Lee on the cheek that night at Ichiraku, he went insane. He swore to make Lee pay, so he destroyed the training site Lee loved so much. Then, copying Naruto's Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and using a diguising jutsu he captured Lee. Then, Ino learned too much, and confronted him. He talked calmly with her, then took her too. He set flames to your hose, Kiba, to warn you not to poke around about me. He also wanted to make sure Hinata was taken, but to avert focus from him, to show that I wasn't to blame. He was planning to take last night, but she slept at someone else's house. Hinata, he worried, would talk to Sakura, and warn her away from me. Sakura was known to keep her friend's felings to heart. She was to be kidnapped last night, but...I got my memories back, and I remembered that I took them to the cave... but they were gone..." He put his face in his hands. "I can't believe..."  
  
By this time, Kakashi had a look of disbelief on his face, and I was so shocked...   
  
I fainted.  
  
~~~~  
  
It all comes out! In Chapter 13, Sakura and the rest head out to save their friends... And is Sakura having more dreams?  
  
Say 'Hello' to Itsumo's chapterly sneak preview. I'll be writing in here about what I (hope I) will put into the next chapter.  
  
Thanks again to all my reviewers, who have never flamed ANY of my stroies, except for that awful Confession one I wrote that I took off for rewriting.  
  
See you next chapter! 


	13. Chapter thirteen: Where?

Itsumo  
  
Disclaimer: Although I wish Naruto, Sakura, etc. were mine, they aren't... Otherwise, I would be writing REAL Naruto right now. Fanfiction = Fan writing fiction, not author writing canon.  
  
Thanks to all the people who reviewed! seruiously, I'm fueled by your reviews... They're the things that keep me writing... I'm glad you liked the mysteryness. Now, it's time for the Action and Adventure part, the unseeable (because of Fanfic.nets unliking of...) tertiary (or third) genre that this story had marked on as the second for about two days...  
  
Okay, since chapter nine (last count), I've had more reviews, so: New count of pairings!! 'kay, as far as I read... (Taken Nov. 1st)  
  
Last one:  
  
Sakura/Naruto: 4  
  
Sakura/Sasuke: 1  
  
Sakura/Kakashi: 2  
  
Sakura/Lee: 1  
  
New:  
  
Sakura/Naruto: 6  
  
Sakura/Sasuke: 3  
  
Sakura/Kakashi: 2  
  
Sakura/Lee: 1  
  
Hinata/Naruto:1  
  
Wow, Five votes more...Now, time to assert your positon if you want to convince me (although I have a good idea who I'll make win Sakura). And remember, you CAN change position between chapters (just, you can't change a past vote... but your new one can have a different pairing...) And DON'T use Lee's hair as a base for your decision (not saying anything...). Also, be realistic...  
  
I hope you like my pitiful attempt at an action portion, and a POV switching chap. And so starteth part three of Itsumo, with:  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 13: Where?  
  
March 25th  
  
~POV: Kakashi~  
  
"Oh. My. God. What's wrong with you, Kakashi-sensei? Is this some kind of sick joke? Two of my best friends are gone, and we have no clue? Yet we know who did it? What's going ON!?" Sakura yelled. "You can't just write something like this down and send it to people. Wha- Where's the proof he's not lying?"  
  
"Sakura, you're hysterical. We are going to search for them-"  
  
"I don't care if I'm hysterical! I've just READ that my team member has an alternate personality that captured two of my friends and LOST them! Of COURSE I'm hysterical! Why the hell WOULDN'T I be!" Sakura said. For a brief moment, I felt a great urge to smack her over the head and tell her to shut up. Noting that this might not be the most tactful thing to do, I looked her in the eye, and said, in a strained, calm voice...  
  
"Sakura, Sasuke will wake up if you kept yelling, and if I have to get him back to sleep, I will be very annoyed at the person who woke him up. It took me four hous to get him to sleep, before. If you insist on this hysteria, I will have to pick you up and bodily move you to somewhere else. Am I clear?"  
  
Sakura suddenly looked ashamed of herself. "Is.. is he okay? It's not his fault, right? Just the psycho guy who screwed up his mind, right? Sasuke is going to be okay?" she asked in a quiet, hurried voice. I'd never seen such a change so quickly, from hysterical disbelief to worried acceptance within the short span of five seconds.   
  
"Sasuke will be alright. since he knows about 'Inner Sasuke', he can at least control him, and they can... well, talk it out, in a way of speaking. Or rather, think it out..." Kakashi said, thoughtfully.  
  
Sakura brightened. "Thanks, Kakashi-sensei!" she yelled as she ran off down the street.  
  
~POV: Sakura~  
  
He was going to be okay! I could almost scream in joy. I burst into the meeting-house of the genins that we'd bought the year we graduated. We didn't know exactly what it had been used for, b=but some said iyt used to be a warehouse.  
  
It was big enought for us to have desks etc. that we smuggled in. The shelves at the sides bheld all sorts of stuff, toys, weapons, book.... It was almost a classroom.  
  
In appearance.  
  
What we used it for was not playing, or anything childish. It was the Genin Room we had made ourselves, using our own funds to buy everything. We used it to study, so that we wouldn't remember the acamdemy basics, or sometimes someone would teach us jutsu's. We sometimes moved all the dests to the sides and danced, or trained. Sometimes, though, we called a Genin Council meeting.  
  
The Genin Council was a group we ourselves picked out, to deal with important situations. The adults didn't know about it. We were all equal, and together we got through any problem we got stuck at. We'd made few mistakes in the council's short life, and we were proud. Tonight, we were having a council meeting about the recent Lee/Ino disappearance. The circular council table would be used, like during all meetings.   
  
I burst through the door, breathless. I was late, but it was my duty as a council member to see Sasuke, and find out about the strange letters Kakashi-sensei had sent us about him. To validate their truth.  
  
Chouji looked at me, annoyed. Shikamaru was looking at the ceiling as if it were actually interesting. Naruto's face was smiling, at least. Tenten looked annoyed, ad Hinata was twiddling her thumbs. Kiba was lookin at me, annoyed. Three seats were empty: Sasuke's, Ino's and Lee's.  
  
"You. Are. Late. Why?" Kiba asked, looking extremely annoyed.   
  
"Well, I dropped by Kakashi-sensei's, and found out that the letters were true, and I-" I aid meekly, interrupted by Kiba's brush of the hand, meaning to return to my seat. Although we never actually had a council leader, Kiba had always been the 'unoffficial leader'. He always led thedebates, tsallied the votes, watched the funds. Kia was very resourceful, it seemed. Today though, he seemed irritated.  
  
"They wouldn't let Kiba near where he found Sasuke, where the evidence crew is. He demanded that, because he found him, he should at least be able to see, and-" Chouji was cut off.  
  
"'Run along, little genin. Don't worry, go back to your little games and we'll take care of the hard stuff.' Stupid arrogant ass... those Special Jounins are all arrogant... Like I'm some stupid little academy student who can't even do the basics right..." Kiba was mumbling. Akamaru barked from his side, seemingy showing agreement.  
  
I couldn't believe it. Someone acted like THAT to Kiba? Why, that was completely rude and selfish... I remembered the Special Jounins I'd met, though...  
  
"So their all the same, then..." I muttered. I'd met some of them, antagonising bastards they were... I now stopped thinking about myself and my experiances, and starting listening to what was being said.  
  
"- aren't doing anything. Therefore, we must find them ourselves," finished Tenten heartily.  
  
"But, we have to make a group that will go-" I interjected.  
  
"Me!" Naruto yelled.   
  
"I'll go!" called Chouji.  
  
"Okay, Naruto, me and Chouji, anyone else?" I called out. The rest of them looked either uninterested or slightly ashamed.  
  
"Well, we're just looking now. Will everyone help with that?" I asked. I received an affirmative from all sides. I seemed to be the official leader of the Disappearance case (as we called it).  
  
"I want to help."  
  
The voice came from the doorway. Sasuke stood there, looking disheveled, wearing a red t-shirt, sort of burgundy, and blue shorts, probably borrowed from Kakashi-sensei. He looked determined to not be overruled. He calmly walked ovewr to his chair, and sat down. Tenten immediately stood, and pointed her finger at Sasuke.   
  
"We know this is all your fault Sasuke. If not for you, none of this would've happened. This 'Inner Sasuke' bit is the stupidest lie I've ever heard. You're disgusting, and I think you should leve before you do anymore damage!" she screamed. I tried in vain to pull her back down.  
  
"Tenten, you're overreacting..."  
  
"I'm not overreacting, you're UNDERREACTING! Probably 'cause you'r so blind to anything wrong with your beloved 'Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun'. If anything, you're in league with him!" Tenten was getting hysterical.  
  
Chouji stood up, walked over to Tenten, whispered something in her ear, and whacked her over the head with his hand. She was knocked out almost instantly. He then retook his seat.  
  
"Okay, back to business..." I started nervously...  
  
"Me, Sasuke, Sakura and Chouji are going, I guess!" Naruto called out happily. His grin was wide.  
  
~POV: Chouji~  
  
"So, I guess the meetings done, for now?" I asked.  
  
"You can go eat, Cho. We'll all start searching," Sakura said. I was slightly offended, but then I realised she was joking. I may eat almost constantly, but that didn't mean I was obsessed with it...  
  
I walked out the door, pulling a chocolate bar from my pocket. Eating wasn't really my obsession, it was something that I did to occupy myself when I thought, because I wasn't exactly stupid. I'm pretty smart, and I'm always thinking, so I havve to eat to kep myself busy, or else I get a weird bored feeling.  
  
I also gain weight on purpose, so that I do not need to use Nikudan Sensha and Baika no Jutsu to get as big as I do, or at least not use as many calories and chakra. Those attacks take a lot out of you, and it hurts...  
  
I do love food, but I also have enogh self-control to keep myself from eating constantly. I just let people think I'm just another fat guy... I am serious about insulting people about their weight. Not me, because it's on purpose, but other people who get insulted that way. Insulting someones physical appearance is low, and it really makes me angry.  
  
Anyways, back to what happened. I headed out to Ichiraku (the only place in the village that has an imported wonder called 'Ice Cream'...). I got there quickly enough, and sat down. Now, I started thinking.  
  
Sasuke had been under tests. He kidnapped people, and took them somewhere that he had no reason to, when there were plenty of other spots. If they'd escaped, they would have returned to the village. If they took Sasuke, could they have planted the idea in his mind to put the people in that cave? Then, they could come and pick them up, and take them to wherever they want...  
  
The only place that could hold a hidden place that big would be underground, but where? Then I remembered overhearing Naruto talking about something weird he'd seen when vandalizing the Hokage monument...  
  
'I accidently pressed hard on the First's eye... and one of his nostrils opened... I pressed it back again, and it close. It scared the hell out of me, I'll tell you...'  
  
The eye! But... I quickly whipped out my sketchbook and wrote quickly: Check - Hokage Monument - Fist - Eye and nose.  
  
I ran out of the restaurant, after finishing my ice cream. I rushed to the meeting house, where Sakura sat. She was writing down all the stuff we found. I told her what I figured out, and she looked surprised.   
  
"What the- In the MONUMENT? Chouji, are you crazy? THAT'S were they are?" Maybe a bit more than surprised. Maybe hysterical was a better word.  
  
When I told her what might be happening to Lee and Ino, she screamed.  
  
~POV: Sasuke~  
  
I woke up from my nap sometime in the afternoon. I decided to check back with Sakura, to see what the others found. This was all my fault, and I should be doing sll I can to find Inop and Sasuke.  
  
I still had a headache, from last night, and Tenten's screaming. I couldn't believe- yes, I could. I couldn't back anything up, no proof... until the tests got back. What I couldn't believe, though, was the fact that sll this was my fault. Ino and Lee were gone, Tenten hated me...'How many of the others feel the same? How many others... hate me?'  
  
When I got there, Chouji was comforting Sakura, who was sobbing in her arms,.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked, preparing for bad news.  
  
"Ino and Lee... might have the same thing that they did to you done to them, or worse..." Chouji said, looking sad. For the first time, I realised that Chouji might not be just another fat guy. He actually was useful.  
  
Finally, Sakura's sobs subsided. "At least... I think we found where it is... In the First's nose... That's where they are..." Sakura said, looking up at me. "Sasuke-kun, we have to save them..."  
  
I smirked slightly. "I kow. And those jerks wll get what's coming to them. I'll go round everyone up, and tell them that we're going at 8. 8:15 at the latest. Nobody can know where we're going.  
  
Sakura, you're going out to see me. I finally asked you out on a date. Chouji's meeting Naruto at Ichiraku, like you guys do alot." Chouji and Sakura nodded. She looked a little sad, that our 'date' wasn't real. I slipped past her, whispering as I went, "Maybe, after this... We'll have that date for real, Sakura-chan," and disappeared into the foliage.  
  
That was the most forward thing I'd said to her since we met. And I was glad I did it.  
  
~POV: Sakura~  
  
Since I knew we were leaving, and as far as we knew it, we'd been in the eye for a few days... I packed a backpack full of food and essentials. I hid it in a cubby hole in the meeting room, and headed home. I dropped onto my bed, falling into a deep sleep.  
  
~~  
  
She was back in that chilling darkness, the one that haunted her by day, and had twice visited her.   
  
Then, as suddenly as the darkness had come, it left. She was ly6ing in a room, with orangewalls and purple carpet. Nothing hung or stood in this room,and the light didn't seem to be coming from anywhere, it was just... there...  
  
She got up, and looked around. There was a door. A red one, on one of the walls. She walked up to it, and as she put her hand to the knob. She heard that voice again.  
  
"Will you survive?"  
  
Suddenly a pain in her chest made her fall to the ground. Her hand shot up to the doorknob.  
  
A final queston: "Will they?"  
  
~~  
  
I woke screaming, my lungs already hurting. Her parents were there, askingwhat was wrong. "Nothing, mom, dad, just a dream. Oh no! I have that date with Sasuke-kun!" I realised out loud, looking sat the clock, and jumped out the door.  
  
"What about-"my mother called.  
  
"He'd rather see my punctual than dressed up!" I called back.  
  
"It's only 7:30!" my dad called.  
  
----  
  
I made it to Ichiraku, and sat down at the table I'd reserved for us. I ordered something for a half-hour later, and pulled out my book. After a long wait, they came, and we discussed plans. A half-hour later we were at the Hokage monument, where none other than Kiba was waiting... with Akamaru!  
  
"I came to help!" Kiba yelled to us.  
  
"Kiba! You IDIOT! Someone could have heard you," Naruto yelled, but his voice softened as he continued.  
  
"Don't worry. Now, let's go... I told my parents I'm training. In a way, it's true, right?" Kiba smiled. "Now hurry up, quickly, someone might spot us!"  
  
We quickly got up,and pressed on the eye... Nothing happened.  
  
"Wrong eye, baka!" Naruto muttered loudly, and pressed in the other eye. The First's nostril opened up, and we swung into it.  
  
"I just hop we get out of this okay..." I whispered to myself, then I swung in.  
  
~~~  
  
Was that good? I hope it was... I tried to make Chouji into what I see him as, which is like me. That's why he has the same reason as me ('cept the jutsus) for eating so much. I like Chouji...  
  
~Preview~  
  
The group goes into the underground (or inside monument) passage, and find themselves against them first wave of enemy nin defenders!  
  
See you next chapter! 


	14. Chapter fourteen: Fight

Itsumo  
  
Disclaimer: Although I wish Naruto, Sakura, etc. were mine, they aren't... Otherwise, I would be writing REAL Naruto right now. Fanfiction = Fan writing fiction, not author writing canon.  
  
Continuation of Pt. 3 of Itsumo...  
  
~~~~  
  
Chapter 14: Fight  
  
March 26th  
  
~POV: Sakura~  
  
We'd been walking since last night, with only minor breaks. I was guessing it was about dawn. Even Chouji hadn't eaten, not wanting to make excess noise. I was impressed by his behaviour. Akamaru was completely silent, and I would not have remeembered he was there if not for the fact I had to watch my feet for him. Not that he couldn't take care of himself...  
  
Me, Chouji, Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba. Me and four guys, trudging down a stone tunnel, alone and almost silent. The only girls who would have come were Tenten and Ino... Tenten was hysterical, and Ino... I tried not to think about what could have happened to her.  
  
It was dark, in that tunnel, although we ninjas had training in dark-seeing. I could make everyone out in the darkness, at least their outlines. My feet ached, my head was pounding... at any rate I would collapse soon. 'This is disgraceful! I'm a ninja!' I thought, struggling to stay up. I started to fall. Strong hands grabbed me, held me. I looked up. "Sasuke-kun... Thank-you..." I siad, before drifting away.  
  
~~  
  
The door was open, and it led into another room, exactly the same as the last, except with a tunnel opposite to her. The stark white hurt her eyes, and she brought her hand up to shield them. Suddenly, a darkness swam into the room from behind her. RUN! All her senses felt that this was the right course of action. So she ran, her feet hurting more with each step, and the voice, that she hated so much, was back in her head...  
  
"What would you do to save them? What boundaries would you pass to keep them alive? What would you sacrifice... Would you give up..."  
  
"Yourself?"   
  
A million voices rushed at her from all sides, beating her, making her collapse, to her knees. A single tear left her eye. It fell and shattered into a million pieces...  
  
~~  
  
I awoke to the sound of bustle and rush... The sounds of battle I new too well... 'What's happening?" I slowly opened my eyes, and sat up...  
  
The room was very civilised. Tiled floor, painted walls, hanging light. Except, everything was white. The whole room was unfurnished, and plain white. It sort of scared me.  
  
Sasuke, using his Double Sharingan, was facng off against a man totally covered in a black, liquidy substance. Naruto, and about twenty Shadow Cones, were up against an purple-haired woman, about twenty-five years old, armed with a whip blazing with chakra. Kiba and Akamaru, in the half-beast mode, were fghting off against two boys, around our age, with black eyes. Chouji was guarding me, keeping an eyes on all of the enemy nins, not moving.  
  
Sasuke's opponent, jabbed at Sasuke's nose. Sasuke caught the fist, and aimed a kick at the man's stomach. Suddenly, the liquidm spread around Sasuke's hand and foot. It threatened to engulf him.  
  
Naruto's opponent waved her whip, and the clones were all vanquished. She caught Naruto by the throat, and whipped him into a wall. She then stood there, and lifted him off the ground. I could see the whip sucking his chakra, ad he was slowly weakening..  
  
Kiba's opponents were deadly fast, and they not only matched but beat his incredible speed. One whipped around him, cforced Kiba to his knees, and grabbed ahold of his arms. The boy pulled them back, threatening to break them. Akamaru's foe punched him right in the gut, and he transformed back. He swung the dog around by one leg with a grin.  
  
'These people are psycho's...' I thought. 'They're scary!" I got up. Chouji, what are you doing!? They're getting hurt!" I said, then rapped on his noggin. No response. I pulled on one of this arms.. Completely unmoving..  
  
I closed my eyes to concentrate, but their cries...  
  
My arm shot towards my kunai belt... I felt a hand grab it so tightly I thought it would be crushed.  
  
"So, my opponent is a little girl, ne? Well, this gets more interesting by the minute," a voice behind me said. I turned my head to look at him.  
  
A handsome guy, almost two years older than me, stood behind me, hand on my wrist. His hair was a pale azure, and his eyes shone of ferocity. He wore a black t-short, beige pants and a long beige jacket, with white fur on the hem. His smile was taunting and playful. "Let's see what you can do, Miss Blossom."  
  
Did he know my name? He couldn't! He released my wrist, and I pulled it back. He jumped back, waiting for my offensive. When it didn't come, he shot towards me.   
  
When he was close enough, I jumped back, throwing a kunai at him. He caught it and threw it back more quickly than I would have thought possible. I moved barely, making it just skim my arm. He shot towards me faster, grabbed my arm, and forced it upwards. A crack resounded through the battle sound. My leg shot towards his face, and his other arm moved to intercept it. My other leg lifted from the ground, but he let go of my now useless left arm and grabbed it. He now held both my legs.  
  
My knees bent, my hands reached the ground, and I pulled... nothing happened. This guy was STRONG! He held me there until he was bored, then pushed down. My legs bent the wrong way. I fianlly pulled out a kunai and stabbed at his arm... whch wasn't there anymore.  
  
Pain flowed through my body like blood did out, the wound was deep. It bled, and it hurt. The crimson liquid dopped onto the floor, pooling together. He stared at me. "You're sorta stupid, you know that?" he smiled.  
  
I aimed a punch at his stomach, and hit. He dropped me, held his stomach, and stepped back. "The little flower packs a punch, ne?"  
  
Now I was lying on the ground, with a bleeding leg and totally worn-out. He looked at me.  
  
"Takeru Touketsugan says farewell..." he smirked, then disappeared.  
  
I laid there, listening to my comrades' cries, pain flowing through my body and threatening to make me disappear into unconsciousness.  
  
Suddenly, I was in the air. Being picked up by someone? Yes. By the enemy? No, by Chouji...  
  
Suddenly, my eyes closed. I was gone, unconscious...  
  
~~~  
  
I awoke, and realised that my comrade's were sitting near, watching me. Chouji, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba... They all showed signs of their individual battles. Naruto seemed weak, and had a red mark around his throat. Kiba's arms were covered in bandages. Sasuke seemed worried, and weak. Chouji was shaking,  
  
Naruto was muttering something. "Jun Datsuryoku... Daisuke and Yoh Kuragari... Yuki Makikomu..."  
  
"All Missing-nin Jounins, all of extreme capabilities and strength..." Sasuke mused quietly. "I wonder... How did they get here? D'you think someone's hired them?"  
  
"I dunno, really... But those two guys, they're creepy..." 'Kiba said, with a whining Akamaru in his lap.  
  
"There was that psycho who wrapped that whip around my throat, and the guy who tried to absorb Sasuke, or something... That was the scariest fight of my life... I was completely helpless. And, they could come back at any time-"  
  
"Why did they leave?" I interjected. "Why didn't they finish us off...?" I had a sneaking suspicion that there was a hidden meaning somewhere...  
  
"Their jutsu's were probably weakening..." Kiba said, sounding completely confident in his answer. "They probably couldn't hold them for much longer..."  
  
I remebered the one who had fought me. He hadn't used a single jutsu, yet he left first. I was sure there was more to it...  
  
"Anyways, it's time we slept. Who's on guard?" I said suddenly. Talking about those ninjas gave a a strange feeling... What was it...  
  
Was it hate? No...   
  
It was fear.  
  
~~~  
  
This is the newest chapter, and the hardest so far to write. I'm sorry for the long wait. I've never written a succesful fight scene. Now, the votes, taken Nov. 9th:  
  
Last one:  
  
Sakura/Naruto: 6  
  
Sakura/Sasuke: 3  
  
Sakura/Kakashi: 2  
  
Sakura/Lee: 1  
  
Hinata/Naruto:1  
  
New:  
  
Sakura/Naruto: 8  
  
Sakura/Sasuke: 5  
  
Sakura/Kakashi: 2  
  
Sakura/Lee: 1  
  
Hinata/Naruto:1  
  
Sakura: Looks positive for Naruto, and Sasuke's at a close second... Kakashi at third!? Finally, Rock Lee at fourth.  
  
Naruto: Sakura, at 8 votes, is doing MUCH better than Hinata, at 1.  
  
Eikou: I dunno 'bout Yondaime (Fourth), but I do know that Itsumo means, and will always mean, 'Always' or 'Forever'.  
  
Kyubi-Naruto: I try to give each guy a chance at Sakura. She has small moments of revelation, but Sasuke and Naruto have equal chances... Lee's been out of the picture most of the fic, though... 


	15. Chapter fifteen: Exploration

Itsumo  
  
Disclaimer: Although I wish Naruto, Sakura, etc. were mine, they aren't... Otherwise, I would be writing REAL Naruto right now. Fanfiction = Fan writing fiction, not author writing canon.  
  
Continuation of Pt. 3 of Itsumo...   
  
...  
  
~~~~  
  
Chapter 15: Exploration  
  
March 26th  
  
~POV: Sakura~  
  
We got through the night without being attacked, and we woke at dawn ('cept Chouji, who was already up watching). I rubbed my head, groaned a bit, and sat up.  
  
Naruto, who had slept on a pillow-mat (because sleeping bags are unpractical for ninja's) beside me, sat up, looked at me, grinned and exclaimed, "I love waking up next to YOU, Sakura!"  
  
Luckily for him he has on his pillow mat, so when I punched him into the air, he landed back on it. "Hentai!" I muttered.  
  
"What should we do, Sasuke?" I asked meekly, not knowing how to talk to him, unsure of his feelings.   
  
He looked up from the kunai he was examining, examining the three doors I hadn't noted earlier. They (Him and Kiba) had tried them all that morning, a few hours ago... two were unlocked, and the the middle was locked tighter than a a sealing-jutsu. Sasuke, though, with his brilliant mind, csame up with a suggestion that I almost smacked myself on the forehead afterwards, because it was so obvious.  
  
"Cut the hinges," he said, in his usual 'bored' tone.  
  
I felt like the stupidest person in the world. How could I not have figured that out. Then, I realised the others were feeling stupid too.  
  
"I'll help!" Kiba volunteered quickly, and Akamaru barked quietly in agreement. Kiba wasn't alone in volunteering! So that left me, Chouji and Naruto staring at the remaining doors.  
  
We were in a triangle position. Chouji watching the entrance, and me and Naruto was watching the other doors. Which meant we were sitting beside eachother. That would have been fine, except Naruto slid his hand into mine, and held. And Naruto, for being a screwup, has a strong grip, if he needed it.  
  
"This. Is. A. Mission!" I angrily exclaimed through clenched teeth. He knew I couldn't call out, in case of distracting Kiba and Sasuke. Naruto!!!  
  
He smiled coyly. "That means you can't hit me, Sakura -chan" he taunted. He was annoyingly strong, in the hands department. I tried to pull away, but...  
  
"Gotcha now!" he whipered to me to me, then returned his gaze to the door. I decided it wasn't that important, and returned mine to my door as well. Actually, it was quite comfortable, his hand holding mine...  
  
Eventually, they sawed the hinges off with their kunai, and we broke open the door. I gasped.  
  
This room was, apparently, a lounge for the richer folk. Velvet couches, silk carpets, framed jewely hanging on the walls... It was very pretty. Pink was the predominent colour, with snatched of blue and red. Three couches were placed in the middle ofthe room, making a triangle-ish shape. A small table was in the middle, and on it was a glass vase which held small peppermints. The wall, about halfway up, had an indent that ran to the ceiling . On this, there were glass cases showcasing jewelry and vases bearing light, pretty flowers.  
  
Naruto let go of my hand, go up, and sped towards the door. Sasuke grabbed him by the collar. "Baka, don't go running into an open room if your infiltrating an enemy area!" He yanked him down, his head banging on the ground.  
  
"Great job, Sasuke. Smash our team members onto the ground," Kiba rolled his eyes. Sasuke shot him a glare.  
  
"Help up?" Naruto's voice called from the floor. I reached out a hand to pull him out... and pulled too hard? Whatever happened, I had pushed too hard, and we were skidding into the room, headfirst. I, in one of my best moments of my career as a shinobi, wrapped my arms around him to shield him. If there was trouble, we'd need at least ONE useful shinobi ...  
  
My head thudded against a couch, and my head hurt. I jumped up, eyes and ears alert... But nothing happened. After five minutes of standing there, Sasuke and Kiba started yelling, and Chouji was looking at me annoyedly.  
  
I hastily apoligised, and they came in.  
  
Sasuke came in first, eyes rushing around, searching for traps. Kiba walked in cautiously, in Sasuke's steps. Chouji came in last, walking in quickly, not wanting to be left behind, but watching the other room carefully.  
  
"Umm... Naruto's sorta... knocked out..." I said, feeling embarrased as I leant down to check his pulse.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
A few hours later, Naruto had awakened and we'd sniffed (For Akamaru, literally) around for dangers, and were now sitting doown and thinking. I had a distinct feeling that there was something of immense importance in that room...  
  
Aha! I snapped my fingers. "Guys, the cases! There might be something in them!" I exclaimed. Naruto shot me a look.  
  
"Great idea, Sakura-chan!" he called out, then reached over to a glass case and pulled the cover off. He lifted the earrings that were in it...  
  
"Nothing here!" he yelled over. But the idea was out, and everyone started looking for things of importance. That is, until Kiba's hand bumped a glass vase too forcefully, and knocked it off the shelf.  
  
CRASH! The shattered vase's pieces flew across the room. I covered my face with my hands, Sasuke jumped backwards... From what I heard (because he was behind me) Naruto slipped on a rug and bashed his head on a wall, And Chouji was untouched, even though he didn't avoid it.  
  
Kiba himself got a large cut on his leg, but he was smiling. "I found it!" I walked over to see....  
  
There was a star shaped indentation under where the vase had been...  
  
~~~  
  
And so endeth chp. 15! Sorry for the long wait, and the crappy chp... I had a major writer's block and spurt of writing other things. AWWY has a new chp., and a new Inuyasha fic is started, because of that...  
  
Here's the recent votes!  
  
Votes: () = last count  
  
Sakura +...  
  
Naruto: 7 (6)  
  
Sasuke: 5 (3)  
  
Takeru: 1 (0)  
  
Kakashi 2 (2)  
  
Lee: 1 (1)  
  
Hinata +...  
  
Naruto 1 (1)  
  
Just so you know, recent SasuSaku-ishness doesn't mean SasuSaku pairing, that's just the way the chars are ending up... I just write it down, they do what they do...  
  
Ummm.... I was wondering if any of you are good artists? I looked at this site and it had this awesome thing for pics that people sent her, and she told me she asked, so... Please? I don't need them, but... I thought it would be cool. And when I learn HTML and get a website, I'll put them up there! And if you have a place to host them, I can put the links here and on a (crappy) website...  
  
Thanks for waiting! Sorry for lateness (writer's block)... 


	16. Chapter sixteen: Notes

Itsumo  
  
Disclaimer: Although I wish Naruto, Sakura, etc. were mine, they aren't... Otherwise, I would be writing REAL Naruto right now. FANfiction.net, y'see?  
  
Continuation of Pt. 3 of Itsumo... And now what you've been waiting for...  
  
...  
  
~~~~  
  
Chapter 16: Notes  
  
March 26th  
  
~POV: Naruto~  
  
Yahoo! We found something. But... that stupid Kiba found it... oh well, least Sasuke didn't find it. Sakura-san's already all over him.  
  
I looked around, looking for something that might fit, and also using a new technique I can use. I can sort of... see chakra with it, not like Sasuke's Sharingan, but... Tie that in my my awesome eyes, and...Yes!  
  
"Sakura-chan! I found it!" I yelled out, bounding over to the picture frame hanging on the wall, with a shiny necklace on it. Chakra was completely covering it, it was all hazy...  
  
But... the chakra was weird... It was sorta... greenish. Like how normal's blue, and Kyubi's is red... Oh well, I decided, it doesn't matter!  
  
I grabbed the thing, and passed it to Sakura.   
  
"Naruto, if I had missed that catch, it might have meant that it would be impossible to find Lee and Ino. It would have been blamed, collectively, on both of us, and I would be VERY angry. Never take a useless risk like that AGAIN!" Sakura-chan yelled, somehow with her mouth half-closed.  
  
"Okay, Sakura-chan..." I said, cringing a little. There were some times when you didn't talk back to Sakura-chan. This was one of them...  
  
She turned to the weird hole thing from under the pot, and after a few moments, she shouted, "I got it!"  
  
That's when things started to get weird....  
  
She stuck it in, and gave it a twist, then suddenlyythe middle of the floor starts disappearing!  
  
"Sakura-chan!" I yelled, seeing as the floor underneath me (and only me, the others were near the walls) disappeared. Then, I landed on something sharp. The only thing to compare it to was Kakashi-sensei's A Thousand Years of Pain...  
  
"OWOWOWOW!" I yelled, probably flying three feet into the air, then landing on my face.  
  
"Hmmm... A... filing cabinet storage? This might mean... YES! Stuff about Lee-kun and Ino!" Sakura-chan yelled, shooting her fist up into the air. That... was when I stopped being conscious...  
  
~~~  
  
"Figures you'd fall on the one that juts out..." Sakura-chan mumbled as I woke up.  
  
"Sa~ku~ra-chan?" I asked, my voice shaky.  
  
She was leaned over me, wrapping something around my head... my forehead-protector!  
  
"Arigatou, Sakura-chan," I mumbled, then slowly pulled myself up. Ow! My ASS!  
  
"You should be more careful, Naruto-kun..." she mumbled.  
  
"Aaaaa... Yoshi, Sakura-chan..." I said, smiling. And attepmting to get up.  
  
"IDIOT!" Kiba yelled down at me... was he angry? I also heard the echos of other yells...  
  
"Now, Naruto-kun, let's take a look through these..." Sakura-chan said, getting up and wandering to a drawer. She looked closely arouhd it, searching for traps...  
  
This was going to take a LONG time...  
  
~~~  
  
End chapter 16, unfortunately... Sorry for shortness! I started this chap a while ago, COMPLETELY lost interest, started another, and my inspiration came back a bit... it's gpne again, but, it'll be back!  
  
My new fic (The Plan) is about Sakura and Sasuke getting together-- only, focusing on those who are left in the dust, Ino and Naruto. The two end up living in the same house and off missions for three weeks, and Ino decides a perfect plan - BREAK THEM UP!!!! It's on chp. 3, now... Still working!  
  
Chp. 17 preview:  
  
"I think I found them!" Sakura discovers a few interesting facts about their friends... and what's happened to them...  
  
Don't forget! I'll update in a while! First, The Plan chp. 4!  
  
EDIT!   
  
I'm having the biggest Writer's Block I've ever had on this one... There's a small chance I might not be able to get back to this one...  
  
I'll update my other ones periodically, but this one'll take awhile...  
  
Seeya!  
  
Alden 


	17. Chapter seventeen: Casefile

Itsumo  
  
Chapter 17: Casefile Uchiha  
  
"I found it!" Sakura yelled, holding up said object, being a folder holding a bunch of files. "What's in it?"  
  
"Well... Wouldn't that question be answered easier if you opened it?" asked Sasuke scathingly. He was annoyed, at this whole predicament.  
  
Sakura looked sheepish, and nodded. Closing the drawer it was in, she headed to the room above. Putting the folder on a table, they each pulled out a file...  
  
------------------------------  
  
Test subect #1393  
  
Uchiha Sasuke, Konoha Genin  
  
Journal of experiments.  
  
Day #1:  
  
Takya here! We finally got a good one, an Uchiha.... only two or three left, you know! Anyways, we found him training, knocked him out, and took him into the Room... Ouch, that sounds bad. I can hear him screaming all the way in the Sitting room, where I am sitting here as of now. I wonder what they're checking... Two hours ago it was muscle strength, I'm guessing their checking chakra tolerance... That'll take a few hours...  
  
Opal-   
  
We got the Uchiha under the needle all day, checking chakra tolerance. Tomorrow, I'm hoping to start on testing his bones... Maybe we can try that new idea Sayn came up with a few days ago... This'll be great!  
  
Day #2:  
  
Hey, I'm Maxi. Whoever's reading this, you're either one of our buyers or a psycho raiding our lab. If you're the latter, please put down this book. Please. If you're not, please continue reading. The Uchiha kid's taking forever to burst, his chakra tube developement is incredible for his age, almost as big as Kuna's (Ex. #1089), the sand genin we picked up on the way to Hidden Mist Village. He's doing incredible, he's been withstanding everything we're doing... he'll crack in ten minutes or so... I'll write back.  
  
It's Takya again. Uchiha's bone's are having a rough time, rapid destruction and regrowth... By the time we finish, he'll be at least a few inches taller... Maybe we'll do some tests on his toes... short and stubby, they are. What ninja has tiny toes? Don't worry, by the time we're done, this kid will be an awesome shinobi.  
  
TorA! My first experiment! Okay, Uchiha's doing awesomely, he already looks taller... subtly taller, though... not much, but.... Anyway, they're eventually going to work on the stomache, and test his body chemicals, see what drugs he'll be able to handle... I hope I get to work on that one! My first time in the operation room was during the muscle test, it was awesome! All these pumps, and weights, and... Wow, no wonder half the patients don't make the first week! Anyways, I better be off!  
  
TorA  
  
Day #6:  
  
Maxi again. It's been forever since someone worked in this, I would've thought that hyper little Tora would have been writing all the time... Anyways, all Uchiha's tests are done, and the lucky kid survived all of them. Now the fun part, the experimant! It'll be tough, but awesome, screwing around with the brain. It's npt really that we're screwing him up, that anger an stuff's already there, we're just letting times of extreme emotion bring it out full force... but instead of a rush of blind violence, he'll also have cold, calculating ways topunish those who mess with him... It'll be great, like a hidden psycho... I love things like this. Toki, Opal and Taky are working on it, it'll take a while... Not too long, but it'll be hard, and if they screw up, it won't be back at the beginning, it'll be back to BEFORE the beginning... Find a new test subject, alter the formula again... We've lost eight on this one, I'm hoping it'll work this time. Kuna had such potential, wasted on a completely insanely hard experiment...  
  
Sayne  
  
I see they misspelled my name again... really annoying. Uchiha's doing great, he survived the first mess of brain stimulants and fixtures... I took no time in converting memories to hard disk, who know what the kid might know... Anyways, the experiment (Changing personality) is going good, and we're happy to say that, in another week, he'll be ready to go!  
  
Day #7  
  
We've made it! Uchiha's makinga swift recovery,and we're working on the second stage! Meanwhile, we're working on duplicating his 'Sharingan eye'... We're miles ahead of those medieval idiots. If we do this, then we'll prove something that no-one else has ever done is possible! Oh, this is Opal, by the way. From here, it gets tough, so we'll update this often!  
  
Day #8:  
  
Sasuke-kun's doing wonderful, we've alomst completed stage 3! And TorA, new and upcoming scientist, is on her way to the top! Anyways, We're sending chemicalsinto the chakra ciculatory system to engarrge it, letting him push out more chakra. Also, he's being worked at this whole time by the team. This is great!  
  
TorA  
  
Uchiha's dead. Kidding. Maxi here, reorting thatthe kid is finished 3, and we're gonna wait two days befoire continuing... Meanwhile, I've got other patients to work on...  
  
Day #12  
  
Uchiha's personality experiment's completed, and we've extracted enough information to recreate the 'Sharingan'. Finally, a Sharingan! Meanwhile, we're instead releasing Uchiha out into the world, after implanting a message to bring people here...  
  
Case CLOSED  
  
-Seal of approval, Tikotome Yume, Head.  
  
~~~~  
  
Horrible chapter completed. Don't be annoyed, I've tried my best, and ham just reeling forom Writer's Block... So forgive me... I've just been wanting to get this one out, now I might be able to write! But first, Case files on Yamanaka Ino and Rock Lee!  
  
Votes! A big thing now, it's been forever...  
  
Votes: () = last count  
  
Sakura +...  
  
Naruto: 12 (7)  
  
Sasuke: 9 (5)  
  
Takeru:1 (1)  
  
Kakashi 2 (2)  
  
Lee: 1 (1)  
  
Hinata +...  
  
Naruto 2 (1) 


	18. Chapter eighteen: Breakdown

Itsumo  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Breakdown...  
  
Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at the name on the folder... and noticed the lack of pages in it.... If an 'experiment' didn't survive, didn't that mean they wouldn't write anymore? She shot it open and read the single paragraph...  
  
=======  
  
Test subect #1397  
  
Yamanaka Ino, Konoha Genin  
  
Journal of experiments.  
  
Day #1:  
  
Omigod! This is the awesomest one ever! The Uchiha Bloodline, copied into another family... It's so cool! And with the Yamanaka mental capacity, I'm betting she'll make it! This is so good! Yamanaka Ino is the prime choice for this kind of work! I can't believe we got ahold of one! The usual tests will take place, various capacity tests, etc, etc. It's so boring, but... I can't belive that, so close after Uchiha, I'm on another big project! They have confidence in me! Well, 'til next time!  
  
TorA!  
  
Yamanaka Ino, teen genin from Konoha village, mental potential: 165.08 points, 65.08 above normal.  
  
====  
  
"...." Sakura dropped the folder, and Naruto grabbed it. Scanning the page, he blinked. "Uh-oh..."  
  
"What?" Kiba dropped down into the hole, looking over Naruto's shoulder, then looked down. Slowly reading the news, his eyes widened dangerously. "Oh no... What the- A Sharingan? They're going to... That's disgusting!"  
  
"What!?" Naruto's eyes fell on the paper. Reading slowly, he finally reached where they'd read. "Ino - What?" He scanned it over again. "Ino is getting Sasuke's psychotic copy eyes? But, how?" he turned his head to Sakura. "How could she..."  
  
"I... don't know... But, there's a good chance of survival. That's good, though it'd be better if we could intercept it..."  
  
Kiba scanned it. "Ummm... Sakura? The other notes say they've fi-"  
  
BOOM!  
  
Sakura shrieked and fell to the floor. Naruto looked around, and Kiba swore. Another bang, and the a crack started running through the floor. The three stopped, and followed the cravck with their eyes...  
  
Cree-e-e-e-e-e-ee-e-ee-e...   
  
The crack continued over , then shot out in different directons... Between each of the three, it expanded. Naruto ran towards Sakura, Kiba ran towards the notes, and Sakura struggled to rise. The floor seemed to dissolve, and all three started falling...  
  
---  
  
Naruto awoke, sprawled out in the dark. He shuddered, feeling the hard stoone floor he was lying on, chilled to the bone. The air seemed to whisper things, nothing Naruto could hear. He felt around, grasping in the dark for something, anything. Nothing. The voices tugged at his attention, even though Naruto couldn't tell whether it was his imagination, or real. The air was damp, and his forehead was damp with sweat. Slowly raising hisw head and pushing up from the darkened floor, he rose to his feet... and immediately fell to his knees at the enormous pressure he felt enter. Red wisps floated around the edges of his vision, slowly becoming more solid...  
  
Naruto looked around frantically, trying to clear his vision. This was worse than the darkness! Turning, he ran, afraid, in the dark. He suddenly felt something, and he fell backwards. He looked up, and there was a faint outline, something Naruto couldn't even recognise. Sounds pervaded the area, a loud, ragged breath. Naruto gulped...  
  
And suddenly, in front of him, for the first time without a barrier betweeen them...  
  
Kyuubi.  
  
"Whelp..." The voice drowned out everything else, reaching out to every inch of NAruto's being. "Finally... I can have some fun..."  
  
---  
  
Sakura awoke, eyes opened as wide as they could be, her voice reaching out to begin a scream. She was in the dark, alone... No, not alone. She could feel a calming feeling, a hand rested on hers as she sat in that immense darkness. A voice, an invisible smile...  
  
"Even a bud may grow to become more beautiful than a cosmos..."  
  
Sakura turned her head towards the source of the voice, someone in the darkness, looking into that void and smiling. Was that... Could it be...  
  
"Forehead girl..." The voice seemed to laugh a little, ands Sakura grinned. Wrapping her arms around the invisible figure, she smiled. "Ino..."  
  
"Sakura... You've grown into the most beautiful blossom I could imagine. I'm proud of you...." Her friends disembodied voice came from the head Sakura felt leaning on her shoulder. "I just wish..."  
  
"You wish what, Ino? Anything i can help with?"  
  
"I just wish..." the girls voice started to grow softer, "That you could save me..."  
  
---  
  
Kiba opened his eyes. And promply closed them.  
  
"Oh no, Inuzuka-kun, no keeping to yourself. We always prefer our subjects to be... open, about themselves..." A vice came as a voice started walking towards him. Kiba muttered to himself, trying to onvince himself he wasn't chained to a wall in a strange underground lab, with a psychotic girl with pink hair walking towards him. He didn't hear the bump, he convinced himdself, nor the mttering of the girl as she walked towards him. He didn't notice, he decided, the fact that Akamaru wasn't near.  
  
But, though he tried, he couldn't ignore the piercing feelng in his side, like a pinch, nor thef eeling of his consciousness slipping away... Or the girl's lips, soft but demanding, pressing themselves on his own...  
  
After that, Kiba didn't want to ignore it. He was unchained, let down, and brushed off. The first thing that followed was anticipation... Of teared flesh...  
  
"Kiba-kun... It's a good thing we have you... Enemies are invading the lab. You'll take care of them, won't you? Good boy..." The girl's voice came again.  
  
Kiba ran off, hoping to find these intruders so he could enjoy ripping them limb from limb...  
  
.:End of Chapter:.  
  
---  
  
Triple cliffhanger, and a fresh plot! I'm hoping to not be stabbed with things...I wonder if any of you have any idea of what's going on... Hopefully, next chapter, We'll see more of Kiba, Naruto and Sakura... But what, of course, will happen? And what happened to the others?  
  
Good things come to those who wait...  
  
-Alden, anticipating wounds from angry reviewers...  
  
P.S. Votes!!  
  
Usually I wait a few chp.s, but since there was such a long wait...  
  
Votes: () = last count  
  
Sakura +...  
  
Naruto: 18 (12)  
  
Sasuke: 12 (9)  
  
Takeru: 1 (1)  
  
Kakashi 2 (2)  
  
Lee: 1 (1)  
  
Hinata +...  
  
Naruto 3 (2) 


	19. Chapter nineteen: Predator

Itsumo  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Predator  
  
------  
  
Sasuke walked down the clean, white hall slowly, looking around in case of traps. They'd exited the room after looking in vain for their friends. Chouji and Akamaru followed. Sasuke swore under his breath. "Where could they BE!?" HE yelled, slamming his fist against the wall, eyes shut is frustration. "How could they just disappear!?"  
  
Akamaru barked, and Chouji said, "Well... If you yell, any enemies will hear us, and we aren't exactly Jounins, are we?" he asked, shrugging. Where was Shikamaru when you needed him... Anyways, what could they do?  
  
"Sa-" Chouji started, suddenly stopped... and looked at the had coming out of his shoulder. The chips fell from his hand, spilling over the clean floor and scattering in all directions, as the boy slumped over. His blood spewed forth, shooting onto the floor and drenching the fallen chips in a small pool of blood.  
  
"Chouji!?" Sasuke turned, stepping forwards to help him, eyes wide. What had happened? A sound filled the hallway, a sickening mixture of bestial growl and deep laughter. A chill settled over Sasuke's spine, and Chouji was flung aside. Sasuke gaped at who was revealed.  
  
It was Kiba... Or at least, Sasuke thought it was him. His eyes were wide with anticipation and blood-red, his mouth in a feral smirk. Knuckles cracked as his claws were opened. He smiled cruelly. "Sa-su-ke..." He half sang, in this strange, gruff voice. "Better run-run form the big bad wolf..."  
  
Sasuke gasped, one eye looking at the bleeding body of his companion. "Kiba... Why?"  
  
"Because... I wanted to find put how strong I really am..." Kiba said tauntingly, using the words that would provoke him most. He wasn't disappointed.  
  
Sasuke's mind filled with memories of death, of the slaughter of his family, and the words that were basically the same... "You're dead," Sasuke's eyes narrowed, and his hand shot to his kunai... And felt an iron claw crushing it. Kiba was suddenly standing before him, eyes boring into his own. He suddenly yanked, throwing Sasuke and crashing him into the furthest wall. 'When did Kiba become so strong?' Sasuke swore and activated his, "Sharingan!"  
  
Sasuke stood, brushing himself off, almost unhurt. "You thought that would hurt me, Inuzuka?" he yelled, shooting the words off.  
  
"Nah..." Kiba loosened himself up, hunching his shoulders. "Just getting ready, cleaning off my claw..."  
  
"You're disgusting!" Sasuke spat, looking the new Kiba up and down. 'He's fast, and strong... and completely out of his mind...' He spared a glance to look at Chouji. 'He's dead... Chouji, I will avenge your death... soon...'  
  
"I know..." Kiba raised a lip, showing Sasuke his fangs. "That's the way I like it..."  
  
And he disappeared.  
  
---  
  
A burst of light, and Ino was suddenly visible, sitting next to Sakura, exactly like she imagined.  
  
"Save you?" Sakura looked at Ino, and nodded. "I'm trying..."  
  
"Sakura... You need to, before they... The people in this place are insane... What they do, they kidnap shinobi and experiment on them... And sell them to the highest bidder! It's horrible!"  
  
Sakura's eyes widened. "I never thought-"  
  
"It's worse... They erase their memories, and sometimes bring out the more... unstable parts of their personality..."  
  
Sakura gasped. "You mean, they..."  
  
"Yeah... Some people are driven insane by the chemicals they use. And-"  
  
"Chouji!?" A phantom of Sasuke's voice floated through the darkness. Sakura looked around. "What was that?"  
  
"Sakura... There's something you need to know: This is your own mind, I think. I'm pretty sure. Things echo in here, from the past, present, future... You're a psychic, Sakura. Your abilities are maturing, Sakura. That's how I got in here from so far away. This isn't Shintenshin. I think it's my Sharingan, focusing into your head. Sakura, you have to help us... I hear screams almost nonstop... Please..." Ino's voice faltered, and screams surrounded the two, from Ino's memories. Suddenly, the screams disappeared... with Ino. Sakura screamed... And the darkness disappeared.   
  
Her eyes fluttered open...  
  
---  
  
Naruto's eyes widened. "Kyuubi..." he whispered, breath caught in his throat. He was bigger than Naruto remembered, larger than the academy... His head could have easily been the size of one on the Hokage Monument...  
  
"Yeah, it's me, whelp. I'm going to give you the most painful experiences of your short life, then I'm taking over this pathetic thing you'd call a body. Sounds like fun, as you humans would say..." The grin on the fox's face was enormous. "I've been stuck her for thirteen years, but now..."  
  
"Now..." Naruto stepped back, shaking. "Now..."  
  
"Now... you die!" A giant paw, the size of a bus, came crashing towards Naruto, who just barely dodged. The voice rang in his ears, as he dodged attack after attack.  
  
"First, I'll have my fun with that girl you like so much...Then, I'll give the copy-eyes brat a token of 'friendship'... The one who hides his face will meet a reckoning when his own student starts slaughtering his men... And with your ninja skill, I can transform into anyone! I'll be unstoppable... Even moreso than before! And, I shall destroy all of you pathetic things you call 'shinobi'... Payback! I shall have more fun than ever! Then, I will set out to destroy all of your pathetic species!" The Kyubi's tone was victorious. "The only opposition is YOU!"  
  
All nine tails lashed out at Naruto, who couldn't possibly dodge such an attack. HE was swept away, thrown far from the force of the hit. He felt as if every bone in his body were broken. He fell slowly, flying through the air. The wind ripped at his clothes as he fell, faster and faster, for a seeming impossible amount of time, before he felt his back smash on something solid, and the rest of his body stopped. He laid there, breathing, wondering when the Kyuubi would find him...  
  
---  
  
"Hey, Uchiha... Gonna hide forever?" Kiba's voice rang out through the large room the two had eventually found themselves in. Holes, broken furniture, burns on the floor.... The room was a mess. Both Sasuke and Kiba were injured, but Kiba easily had the upper hand.  
  
"I wonder where you are..."Kiba half-said, half-sang, taking small steps towards where Sasuke was hiding and sniffing the air. Sasuke swore, and prepared seals for another jutsu. He was hidden behind a table that had been shoved into the wall by some attack or another. Panting heavily, he perfected the final seal and shot out at Kiba, breathing deeply. "Goukakyuu no jutsu!"  
  
Kiba stepped to the side, and spun violently, dodging the attack and crushing his claws into Sasuke's claw. Feeling the bite of wood, he spun and threw the chair leg from Sasuke's substitution jutsu at the just-reappearing Sasuke. It caught him on the chin, and he flipped backwards. "Okay... Plan B... Hoping Akamaru will follow my lead..." Sasuke smiled at the thought, and nodded at Akamaru in his hiding place. Quickly, he ran through a number of seals, hoping his Sharingan would work in this case.  
  
"Juujuin Bunshin!!" Sasuke shot a soldier pill from his pocket, (swiped from Kiba earlier in the battle), and Akamaru jumped and took it, landing on Sasuke's shoulders. Akamaru barked something (Sasuke didn't understand it, but assumed it was about the jutsu), then they were enveloped in a burst of smoke.  
  
Two Sasuke's, half-beast and half-man, stood there, looking at Kiba ferociously. The jutsu wasn't perfectly done, so one's human qualities were dominant, and the other's bestial half took most portion. Sasuke himself, felt the claws that his hands had grew, the new gruffness in his manner, the dulling of his thoughts and instincts, replaced partially with a different set. The way neither dominated annoyed and confused him, enough to make him go insane. He just wanted to finish this battle. Akamaru, used to the jutsu, was ready, but not THAT ready. This form was almost as different from Kiba's as possible for the jutsu to work... The whole chakra system, the length of limbs... Added to the imperfections of the jutsu, and you've got one confused dog. But both just let it go, and Akamaru started his signature 'Gatsuuga!'. Sasuke just ran ahead, surging chakra to his feet.  
  
"Using my family jutsu against me, eh, Uchiha? And Akamaru, you stupid traitor..." Kiba got into a stance, ready for the two. First he dealt with the Gatsuuga, clashing his claws with Akamaru's to counter it. Akamaru started to spin faster, and both strating spinning like gears. Then, Sasuke attacked Kiba's feet with a duck and a kick. Kiba just hopped, letting the Gatsuuga keep him in the air before shooting out his feet to hit Sasuke and Akamaru, one in the face and one in the leg.  
  
Kiba had also had grown claws on his feet, and they'd extended out of his shoes, slicing Sauske's face badly. Akamaru fell backwards, the momentum of the spin sending him furthur. Both, though, stood shakily, staring at the Inuzuka boy.  
  
"Hoy, Uchiha, you didn't think I'd fall for my own jutsu, did you!?" Kiba laughed, shooting off the seals to create a bunshin, and heading after Akamaru. Sasuke felt the 'pop!' that meant the end of the Juujuin. "Damn..." he said, shooting a shuriken at Kiba. Kiba smiled, jumped forwards and pushed Akamaru up to catch the blade in his chest. Akamaru, though grabbed it and slashed Kiba's arm, then went after the neck. Kiba shot a foot towards his stomach, and Akamaru threw the shuriken quickly before being returned to his normal body.  
  
Kiba swung to the side, but the shuriken dug deep into his shoulder. Panting heavily, he ripped it out and grabbed Akamaru. Holding it to the dog's neck, he stepped back. "Don't want to lose another teammate, eh, Uchiha?" Kiba called out, half laughing insanely. "I think, though, that I'd rather you did..."  
  
Sasuke was a blur, running faster than he ever had before. Kiba, though, jumped and swung his foot exactly where Sasuke's head would have been, had he not dropped to the ground and shot up his own feet to knock Kiba's, sending Kiba falling to the ground. Kiba felt the smash on his leg, and decided to fling the dog into Sasuke's face... So he did, along with the shuriken he was holding. Sasuke rolled to the side, and jumped to his feet, while Kiba was already on his. Sasuke shot to his feet....  
  
And felt a blade dig into his arm...  
  
The world turned black...  
  
.:To be continued:.  
  
------  
  
Evil, EVIL Alden... Two story plotline's chagning dramatically, Plan and now Itsumo...Well, Chouji's out, Akamaru and Sasuke are in a fix, Naruto's getting attacked by Kyuubi, and Sakura... I'm still not sure about her... Also, I'm not sure whether Kiba's moves are Bloodlines, but for the purpose of the fic, I'm assuming not.   
  
Well, seeya next chapter (hopefully)! 


End file.
